Solitude
by ladie21
Summary: Unsettled by her love for her bestfriend Storm decided to leave the mansion, shocked when she received an unexpected traveling companion.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Solitude

Author: Ladie

Chapter 1: Acknowledgment

Song: My Immortal: by Evan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men or anything that belongs in the Marvel Universe; and no many is being made from this story

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Removing myself from the warm body entangled with her own she rose from the bed to stare out the window. The beauty of the mansion surroundings a sight she never tired of. Wrapping her arms around herself she let the tears she normally held in silently slip down her face. Fogging the window with her breath face pressed against the window like a small child as she struggled to keep her emotions from affecting the weather. Even with her eyes closed she could still see the reflection of the broken woman she had become. She Storm, the untouchable Goddess, Mother Hen, advisor, and keeper of most secrets here in the mansion. She who could bend the weather to her own will, make the rain stop, make the snow fall in the summer, was lonely.

It was nights like these when she felt the sting of loneliness the most.

When he came to her with his heart full for another, looking for comfort and understanding. How could she ever turn him away? Him with his red/black eyes who was her very heart and my soul. The one she would do anything for. Despite all their fights, betrayals, and general chaos, Remy stayed; and that was becoming to much of a sight to bear. Letting the tears dry she admitted to what had been too long denied. She was still totally and hopelessly in love with Remy Lebeau. She desired what they had once had. Those stolen nights so long ago that were never spoken of. The only secret she held that had ever eaten her from the inside out.

He had moved on, as if nothing had ever happened leaving her to be haunted by the memories. So she did what came naturally, and pretended not to care. It was something she was good at, seeming unaffected when she was really dying inside. Shoving everything to the back of her mind, and smiling when all she wanted was to cry out, scream, cry, anything to bring release to the volatile emotions brewing.

Turning she smiled despite her sadness at the site of the Cajun sprawled across her bed face relaxed, innocent and unguarded in slumber. Sighing deeply she walked to the bed remembering another time away from the mansion.

2 Years Earlier in New Orleans

After being reunited after the incident in Antarctica Remy and Storm had gone off alone to New Orleans for a while.

"Remy!" She called smiling as She entered the small , but homy apartment they both shared. She was really enjoying the domestic life. It was the first time living on her own away from the others. She talked to Jean and Scott frequently, and occasionally even Logan would shock her with a call.

"I on da porch Stormy," He said which told me her was having a cigarette, a habit she knew she would never cure him of.

"Do not call me that, how are you feeling?" She asked knowing that each week I saw more and more of the Gambit She had met many years back.

It would not be much longer before he wished to return to the mansion, and surprisingly the idea didn't hold as much comfort as it once would have.

" I tol you I be fine, now don worry non," He said making me smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to his side.

" I wan thank you petite you da best padnat any one could have, " He said making her shiver when hid voice dropped an octave. This was a tone normally reserved for one of his many conquests.

"Are you su- " She asked cut of by the feel of his soft lips on mine.

" I wan ya Stormy," he said, red on black eyes meeting her crystalline gaze.

"Yes," She whispered shakily afraid to believe her long running fantasy was actually coming true.

Relaxing in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into him as she strained to feel his body against hers. Hungry for more skin she paused to rid him of his signature trench.

"Etienne," she whispered loving the way his eyes seem to shine at the name no one else used.

"Les take this in side Chere," he said lifting her as she wrapped herlegs around his waist.

_: Consequences be damned_: The only thought that run through her head. Knowing this one moment would be worth any amount of heartache that might follow. If only she had known then just how much pain would come from that night.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts

Feeling Remy stir She quickly pushed the rest of the memory away. That night had been the first of many during their time spent in New Orleans. Six months of pure bliss until everything came crashing down at once. Just like every other romantic relationship she had ever pursued. Silently cursing herself for being a coward she flung the covers away. Quickly packing two suitcases she kissed Remy's forehead before looking around the room one last time. She needed to leave, to find peace once more.

Knowing Charles was usually up with the sun she headed to the kitchen. Where he would he having his first cup of the day. She would not sneak out like a thief in the early morning; She was Ororo Munroe, once worshipped as a Goddess, and right now She was going to walk away and lick her wounds, head held high.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Solitude

Author: Ladie

Chapter 2: Busted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men or anything that belongs in the Marvel Universe; and no many is being made from this story

Storms Rose

Thanks for the review, lol you'll see who the companion is in this chapter so no worries.

Heading to the garage after a long talk she tried to think of a game plan. Two whole months off! Where would she go? The choices were endless, and for the first time in a long time she felt the stirring of excitement in her blood. This was a freedom she was not used to having. Being in a place where no one knew who she was, or how she normally acted. It had been a long time since she'd last let her hair down, and she felt overdue for some fun.

"Don't look like you're planning on coming back no time soon darlin," Logan said making her cringe.

Damn him and his silent entrances. She was what Jubilee would call "_Busted_".

"Hello Logan," She sighed mustering a small smile as she stood from loading the black SUV Charles had lent her.

He must have been coming from one of his many recent night trips. He had been spending more and more time away lately, and though she had meant to talk to him, she'd had her hands full with her own emotions. Still it pained her to see her old friend in so much turmoil.

"Where you headed to so early in the morning?" Logan asked stepping in to the garage to join her.

It wasn't like Ro to just up and leave without so much as a goodbye, and he smelled the nervousness all over her. He knew the look of someone running away; and his gut told him it had something to do with the Cajun. Ro's face was usually a blank canvas when it came to emotions, but when you got right down to it his nose never lied. He had been getting some pretty strong feelings when the two were together, lust, love, and admiration. They were always standing so close together, their scents so intermingled from sleeping beside one another that he could never really pinpoint who felt what.

" Did he do something? Cause I'll gladly kill him for you if he did," Logan said lowering his voice as he moved closer and let his claws contract.

Ro had a spine of steel true enough, but she was delicate at the same time. Like a tree that bowed in the wind, but never broke. At times she was almost skittish, but after the life that she lived, one could hardly blame her.

"Oh Goddess," She whispered, blushing as she realized Logan had picked up on what was going on. As uncaring as he could come across as, the man never missed a thing going on in the mansion.

"Son of a bit-" Logan said starting for the mansion when her slim hand stopped him on his arm.

"No Logan, its nothing like that," She whispered frantic for him to understand.

" I just need to be away for awhile," She said turning to him with the look he'd seen in the mirror a million times before.

The look of a child born of the wild, stifled by the limitations of the school, and the society, burning with the need to be free. Curious about what was going on he bit his tongue, knowing not to push. She would come to him when she was ready to talk, she always did. If he was completely honest with himself, Ro was his best friend after all these years.

" Where we headed then sweetheart?" He asked grinning at her look of shock and indignation.

Ro had always been there for him it was time for him to finally return the favor. She was so busy being there for everyone else she often neglected herself. 'Sides, it was no secret to anyone that the white haired weather witch held a special place in his heart.

Pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes she bit back her unkind retort and shrugged. Logan was the most stubborn person she had ever known and if he had it in his head to go there wasn't much she could do. She was also honest enough to admit to herself that she'd like some company over the next couple of months and his was always welcome. He had a way of putting things in perspective, and making her laugh when she needed it the most.

" Very well then Logan, I would be grateful for your company," She said rolling her eyes when she spotted is smug grin. It was a wonder he hadn't responded with. :Well I am the best at what I do:

"Well let's get on the road," He said plucking the saddlebags from the cycle parked a few feet away.

"The thing is, I'm not quite sure where we're going?" She admitted smiling at the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Those are the best trips," He said making her laugh as he wagged his eyebrows.

Yes, Logan was exactly what she needed right now.

Stretching as he woke Remy blinked as his sensitive eyes adjusted to the bright light. Stormy was all ready gone, but that was nothing new. She was up with the sun, while he preferred to sleep in. She called it lazy, he called it living da Cajun lifestyle. Dragging himself from bed he stumbled to the bathroom, letting the hot water from the shower wake him completely. He and Rogue had gotten in to it once more last night, and like usual he had come to Stormy.

He loved Anna Maria, he truly did, but things had been bad for along time. They fought like cats and dogs, and he'd done his fair share of hopping in and out of other beds. He wasn't quite sure what it was that made him stay anymore. Pushing the sopping wet hair from his face he let out a frustrated sigh. Love was always complicated; he should have learned his lesson with Belldonna the first time. The only female who had ever truly loved him unconditionally and without judgment was his Stormy.

Which posed the question of just why in the hell he hadn't stayed with her.

He'd had his chance, and he was starting to think he had made the wrong decision. Thinking of how right she had felt in his arms last night he couldn't help but wonder if just maybe it wasn't too late for them. Did she ever think about those months in New Orleans, when he'd watch her blue eyes white over with passion, and made her call his name? Closing his eyes at the thought of Storm's whispered endearment of Etienne he let his hand slide down his wet body to slowly stroke his quickly growing erection. Breath catching in his throat as he increased the speed he braced himself against the wall, picturing a pair of sky blue eyes, luscious lips, and coco skin.

Feeling the impending crescendo he hissed out her name before giving himself over to the wave of pleasure that overcame him. They definitely had to talk.

When a quick sweep of the grounds and the green house found Stormy gone Remy went in search of Jean. If she wasn't around, Storm was no doubt with her, doing whatever it was women did when they had time off. Shopping more likely than not, his girl was a clotheshorse for sure.

"You my Stormy around today?" Remy asked almost worried when he spotted Jean sitting outside, book in hand.

" I don't think I have Remy, was she not in the green house?" She asked equally puzzled when he shook his head no.

"You should check with the professor, he may have sent her out on some errand or another," Jean said shrugging as she went back to the book, entitled "Evolution, the next step."

"Come in Remy," The professor said making him grin; the best thief in the world couldn't sneak up on him.

" I imagine you are looking for Storm by now, but I'm afraid she is gone."

"Gone where, de store?" He asked not liking the look he was being given.

"No I am not quite sure where she went, she asked for a leave of absence this morning, and left about 7:00 this morning, I was going to tell everyone at lunch.

"Wat you mean my Stormy gone, and non told me first?" Remy asked looking at the Professor with narrowed eyes.

" She did leave me this letter for you, but don't worry I believe Logan went with her."

Frowning he walked closer to the desk accepting the letter as he turned to leave the room. Sometin was wrong when his padnat was leavin da house wit out a word.

_Dear Remy, _

_Brother I am sorry to leave so abruptly and without explanation. You looked so peaceful this morning; I did not have the heart to wake you. The spirit moved me to travel for the first time in years, so I decided to trust in the goddess, and follow my heart. Do not worry I can take care of myself, and I will be careful. I will return soon. _

_Your sister, _

_Storm without a y _

Smiling at her reference to the nickname he tucked the letter next to his heart under the trench. Nothing about his thoughts this morning were very brotherly, and he found his face growing hot. He had a lot to think about in her absence. Picking up the cell phone, he wondered if he should call her, or let her be.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Alone

Title: Solitude

Chapter 3: Not Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the marvel universe, and no money is being made from this story.

A/N: The Info I'm using about "Logan" Is taken from the latest origins. Where they tell his history.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and being completely honest. I'll keep the story rolling, and you keep telling me what you think.

She was back there again, relieving the most tragic event of her life, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it. Frozen, she watched the scene unfold like a movie on the screen.

"Etienne! Something is wrong!" She screamed bringing him from his spot on the balcony when she woke with pains racking her body.

"Wat da matter?" He asked instantly by her side helping her to stand.

" I am not … we must get to the hospital," She said suddenly weak as she faltered in mid step, woozy.

"Merde!" Remy said panicking when he realized blood was trailing down her legs.

"Hold on Stormy," He said lifting her quickly as he raced to the car, doing his best not to jostle her.

"Oh Remy, its too soon," She said sobbing.

"Shh Chere, jus stay calm."

Four Agnozing hours later

" I sorry dis happened Stormy," Remy said quietly stroking her hair as he stood beside he hospital bed she was soon to be released from.

Ignoring his sympathy she struggled to reign in the intense anger she felt. It was all ready storming outside, and despite the situation she would not be able to live with herself if their was a lose of life because of some natural disaster she caused.

"Some time I guess der jus some tings out of our control Chere," He said making her look up as salty drops that weren't her own spilled on to her face. Trembling she held out her arms, offering comfort, they would grieve together.

Waking from her nightmare Storm gasped as she righted herself in the passenger seat. They had decided on Canada because Logan had a cabin there, and since he knew the way, and she was exhausted he had taken over the driving. Silent as her eyes adjusted to the falling darkness she breathed deeply. Things had ended shortly after that hospital visit. But maybe she shouldn't have been surprised. Alone, she was always left alone to face everything. Wrapping her arms around herself she curled her legs underneath her.

"Thought it was my job to have nightmares," Logan said making her turn to face him.

The sadness was an overpowering perfume in the SUV, and he hated to see her sad about anything if he could help it.

Smiling slowly at the concern in his gray eyes she pulled herself from the dark thoughts that had risen. This time, she wasn't alone.

"I will be fine," She said putting on a brave face that made him smile, and broke his heart at the same time.

He was there for her, if she'd let him be.

" What do ya say we get some grub darling?" He asked turning in to the next all night dinner he spotted when she nodded her agreement.

Shocking himself, he made his way around the Suv to open the door and help her down. Since when had he been such a damn gentleman? Ro had a way of bringing things out and him he hadn't realized were there.

"Thank you Logan," She said, bright smile making it worth his while.

This trip was going to be full of laughter, and smiles if he had anything to do with it. It had been too long since they'd been out and about with no concern for the X-men or the mansion. As classy as Ro was she had accompanied him and the Cajun on many trips, the quintessential girl who was just one of the guys. He'd almost pissed himself the first time he had walked in to Harry's, and caught her and the Cajun doing shots. Not only could she hold her liquor she could be loud, and boisterous. Ro was a rubrics cube, brightly strewn colors that made up one single unit, and were near impossible to figure out.

"There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," She said cautiously once there orders had been placed.

There was a right way and a wrong way to approach Logan, and she wanted to make sure she showed her concern without prying. He was just as intensely private as she. Perhaps that was why they were each other's confident over the years.

"What darlin?"

" You have been gone more and more at night lightly, I have been… concerned, but I had not wished to pry… is everything all right Logan?"

Pausing for a moment to decide if he was ready to talk he was taken aback by the way the words just seem to spill from his mouth.

"Been having some strange dreams lately darlin, different from all the others."

"Nightmares?" She asked leaning in closer to continue their conversation at a lower volume.

" No something more, I aint never really been one to have regular dreams, but these are of people, and places, I think I may have been before."

"Logan, do you mean to tell me you think you're remembering your past?"

" I think so doll, and if what I'm seeing is indeed the truth, I'm a hell of a lot older than we thought," he finished relieved to have the secret off his chest. Now he didn't feel so alone.

"Logan that is wonderful," Storm said grinning as she grabbed his hands.

She had always been the only one who held no fear of the claws that lay beneath the surface. Facing him down in the middle of his berserker rages and demanding nothing short of obedience in the field. Running wild with him the forests around the mansion. There had been many nights where no words were spoken between the two, she flew above, and he raced below, and always they would met at the lake to sit side by side, somehow drawing comfort in the fact that they understood each other. How two people could be so alike, and yet so different at the same time was beyond him.

" I think my name is James, James Howlett." He whispered peering up almost shyly. Sharing usually wasn't his thing, but she made it so easy to do.

"James… It suits you old friend," She said grateful that he was getting back some of what he had been searching for, for so long.

Maybe he needed this trip just as much as she did.

Playing with the cell phone in his hand Remy paces back, and forth. Three hours in the Danger Room had not stilled the restlessness he felt, and a fight with Rogue had not made things any better.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," Bobby said falling silent when he saw the glare thrown his way.

"I'll just be headed that way," he said heading to the other side of the Rec room. He knew when to leave the brooding and sometimes moody mutant alone.

It bothered him that she just left, he felt almost lost without her here. She was his constant, the reason he had come back here in the first place. The one thing he could always depend on his life, no matter how badly he screwed up. Maybe that had been his problem, he took her for granted. Sighing he left the room, not in the mood for pool.

"Remy," Rogue whispered softly as he came around the corner.

"Wat ye wan Chere?" he asked un able to stay mad at her for long.

" I wanna apolgize sugar, ya know I hate when we fight."

"When don we?" He asked tired of all of the drama as he shook his head in disgust.


	4. Chapter 4: A state of Unrest

Title: Solitude

Chapter 4:A state of Unrest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the marvel universe, and no money is being made from this story.

Here with me: Dido

They stopped in a hotel room that night just after they entered the Canadian border. Logan was still as spry as ever, but Ororo did not possess his healing factor and sleeping sitting up was never comfortable. Locking the car while he let her sleep Logan stepped in the front office making sure he could see the vehicle while inside. Some would call him paranoid, but after seeing some of the things he'd seen as an X-man he called it being cautious. Besides he knew how to handle precious cargo.

"Looks like your wife has all ready turned in for the night," the night clerk said grinning as he passed Logan the key.

Grunting in agreement he nodded smiling.

If she was his wife she sure as hell wouldn't be in the predicament she was in now. As strong of a woman as she was Storm flat out needed a keeper, some one to watch over her, and protect the emotions that made her so vulnerable. Shaking his head at his musings, he headed back to the car.

"Come on Darlin, I got us a room," He said smiling down as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hmm?"

"Up you go," He said easily lifting her in his arms.

Thirty minutes later the only sound in the room was the vibrating of Ororo's telephone. Glowing red as it received a message.

Swearing softly Remy tossed the phone on to the bed. She hadn't answered any of his phone calls in the last couple of hours so he opted to leave her a message. It was three o'clock in the morning and he had no ideal where she had gone, when she would be coming home, or why she'd left. Running his hands through his disheveled hair letting out a frustrated breath. Not knowing what was going on with Stormy made him sick to his stomach. Knowing that she had turned to Wolverine instead of him, didn't sit well with him either. Had he been so caught up in his own life that he couldn't tell his Stormy was having a wrong time?

Laying in the bed she had last left him in he inhaled her fading scent as he buried his face in her pillow.

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I Still here_

_And I don't want move a thing _

_It might change my memory_

Standing up he walked through the room that had been left as is. Running his hand along the dresser that still held the silver comb, and brush he had given her years ago. There were so many things that held memories here. Pausing when he reached the small triangle that held a diamond, the universal signal for a baby girl.

_And I won't go _

_I won't sleep _

_I won't breath _

_Until you're resting here_

_And I won't leave _

_And I can't hide_

_I cannot breath _

_Until you're resting here with me_

It was time that they sat down and had a serious talk. They had been pushing things to the back burner for far too long. Knowing he would be in a state of unrest until she returned he lay back on the bed. Flipping through the photo book he'd found on the dresser.

Tossing in his sleep Logan moaned as he slipped deeper in to sleep. He was having those memory flashes again.

"_Rose!" He called chasing after the red haired girl who was always presents some where in his mind. _

"_James!" She called back laughing as they raced across the grounds, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. _

_She was his confidant, and best friend the playmate he had grown up with. She was his only friend really, with him being sick so much growing up, being around other children didn't happen often. _

Waking in a cold sweat Logan to a minute to organize his thoughts, and remember just where he was. A small hotel on the border of Canada, with Storm. Piecing everything together he calmed turning to face Ororo who was quietly calling his name.

"I'm okay Ro," he said still breathing hard.

"Another nightmare?"

" No, this I think was the truth," he said trembling at the knowledge hovering on the edge of his brain. '

Maybe he had finally healed enough with the X-men to be able to face the truth about things. God, no wonder he'd always had a hard on for Jean Grey, and hated Scott. Disgusted with himself, he shook his head, feeling like he'd been tricked some how. He didn't want Jean he wanted his Rose, and she was never coming back. Hell she never even wanted him the same way he did her. Shaking his head he forced himself to relax, trying not to remember what had happened in the house on the hill. It would come in time, and when it did he had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty.

"I'm remembering Ro, not sure why now after all this time, but … these are my memories, I can see myself as a child, me and my Rose," he said sighing as he sat up, knowing sleep would be a long time coming now.

"Rose?" Ororo asked coming to sit beside him.

"She was my… companion, I was sick as a kid Ro, real sick, and then… something happened, but I can't seem to remember."

" I can see house on the hill, and see the town, Alberta." Shaking his head at the rest of the memories that wouldn't come he growled.

"Perhaps a side trip is in order old friend," Ororo said smiling as he nodded.

He could never truly move on with his life until he put his past to rest.

Sensing his tension she began to hmm a lullaby she remembered from childhood. The only thing left of her parents now. Creating a cool breeze that caressed his skin and made him smile. He'd learned in his life that everything happened for a reason, maybe going on this trip with Ro was meant to happen.

"We'll leave for Alberta tomorrow Ro," He said squeezing her intertwined hand gently for support.


	5. Chapter 5: Interesting Conversation

Title: Solitude

Chapter 5: Interesting Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the marvel universe, and no money is being made from this story.

A/N: I just wanted to take the time to say thank you to everyone who's been reading reviewing, and giving me honest feedback. Darling I really appreciate your honesty, because typos are my biggest weakness. So is the "tense" of the story, because I have a hard time deciding on if the story will be first person, or third person when I first begin to write. You guys keep on reading and reviewing, and I'll keep on writing.

Lad

The rest of the night had passed without incident and the morning found them on the road once more.

"Are you going to call him back?" Logan asked able to hear everyone word of the message the Cajun had left on her phone. He was really worried, and as much as he irritated Logan sometimes, he truly did care about Ororo

"Yes, I will return his calls, but I am uncertain of how to answer some of the questions he may ask."

Shaking her head she returned the phone call she could no longer put off. Remy was the type to act for and ask questions later. If she didn't call him in the next couple days personally letting him know she was okay he would come looking. Which was the last thing she needed right now.

"Remy."

"Stormy where de hell you been, you worry me ta death fille"

"I am sorry brother that was not my intention."

"When you coming home ma chere? Der a few tings we need talk about."

"I know, I shall return in a few months and we will talk then."

"I be waitin chere, you know I here any time you need me "

"I know but I need time to myself now."

"Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime," She said relived to have gotten the whole ordeal out of the way.

"Everything okay darlin," Logan asked making her wonder what he smelled just now.

"Yes," She said nodding her head.

Now was not the time to dwell on thoughts of Etienne, she needed to be strong for Logan. There was no telling what they would uncover in the next couple of days.

"Have any more memories returned?"

"Just more about Rose, who had green eyes, and red hair, God I feel like such a jack ass now Ro!" Logan growled.

"Oh Logan," Ororo said as understanding ran through her. All this times his seemingly unexplainable attraction and love for one Jean Grey-Summers had been a subconscious longing for a memory. Would he never feel like he had complete control of the things he felt.

"So why exactly did Ororo leave this morning?" Scott asked turning to face his wife as he sipped his coffee at the kitchen table.

There had been something off about their friend for a while now, and he was concerned. Ororo had never been one to openly express her emotions easily. So normally they could only stand by until she decided to open up.

"I honestly don't know Scott, she hasn't said a word to me about anything."

Sighing a she was given the look that said he didn't believe her she rolled her eyes. Scott always made her out to be such a big snoop, so she was a little nosey, no harm in that.

"Okay, let me rephrase the question, what has she projected?" He asked smirking at Jean's raised eyebrow.

"I just think she needed some time to herself away from the X-men, we've all felt the need to get away from this place for awhile."

"But Logan is with her."

"Yes, but when hasn't he been there for her? Is it so weird that he would accompany her now? Besides you know Logan doesn't ask, he just does."

"Not with her," Scott replied, a sinking feeling making his stomach turn.

"You don't think there's something going on with him, and Ro do you!"

"Would that be so horrible Scott, Ororo deserves someone, she hasn't had a steady beau since Forge, and we all see how well that relationship turned out," Jean said angered by just how much of a sore spot Logan was; even when it had nothing to do with her.

"I know Jean, I want to see Ro happy just as much as you, but Logan! I mean … Ororo is, so beautiful, and classy what could she possibly have in common with him?"

" Open your eyes Slim, they're both in tune with nature, both survivors, and they seem to understand each other."

"I just don't want to see Ro hurt again, and Logan isn't exactly the settle down, and in it for the long haul type."

"For her I think he could be, but we're getting ahead ourselves, as far as I know they are just friends."

" I think I would have sensed any stronger feelings developing."

Scowling from his place in the doorway Remy turned on his hell deciding to forgo the kitchen for now. He found he wasn't that hungry any more. His Stormy hadn't been gone two days, and they were all ready gossiping. His Stormy wit Logan, the thought made em sick. It had never really occurred to him, that she might find happiness somewhere else. Perhaps he thought she would always be his rock to turn to, forever alone in her room waiting for him.

The closer they got to Alberta the more knotted his stomach became. Something told him, that this was the big breakthrough he'd been waiting for.

"How long until we reach Alberta?"

"Two more days," he said knowing they could make it in one if he went without rest. Funny thing was, now that the moment was finally there, he wasn't ready.

The memories couldn't be all that joyful because he was a violent shit at times, and he knew in his heart that stemmed from more than just government experiments. Sometimes it was like he a completely different personality living inside of him.

"What are you thinking old friend?" Ro asked breaking the tension that had built.

"That after all this time searching, I'm not sure if I'm ready for what I'm going to find."

"Something tells me I haven't remembered all this time, because I didn't want to, not really, the mind has a way of knowing what a person can, and can't take."

" So who's to say I'm ready now Ro, hell what if it throws in to a berserker rage I don't come back from?"

"That will not happen."

"And just how the hell do you know that!"

" Because I will be there, and I shall not allow it," She said simplistically with a regal note that took his breath away.

She who had brought him back from the brink of insanity more times than he could count.

" I don't want to hurt you Ro," He whispered, feeling the darkness in him grow with every mile.

"And you shall not, Logan when have you ever?"

"I trust you with my life, why can you not trust yourself?" She asked with more confidence than he felt he deserved on his behalf.

" I don't know about you, but I could use a beer," Logan said pulling in to a hole in the bar he knew of.

"I could use a rum, and coke," She said making him smile.

The goddess was actually planning on letting her hair down, and coming down from the sky tonight. He had never seen Ro get a rum, and coke, and just stop with one. Smiling as he parked he pushed thoughts of his past to the back of his mind. A drunk Ro was a fun one. Taking in her tight jeans, and tiny t-shirt he grinned broader, he'd be beating them off with a stick, and he wouldn't mind a fight tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Ro's Time

Title: Solitude

Chapter 6: Ro's Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the marvel universe, and no money is being made from this story.

Wrapping an arm around Ro's waist as they entered the bar he met roaming eyes staking his claim. They were an odd couple, and most people didn't assume they were together just cause they walked in side by side. Smiling down at her possessive friend Ororo remained quite. Normally she would speak out against such behavior, but just now it was making her feel cherished. Swaying slowly to the music as they walked to the bar she grinned. She could be herself around Logan, knowing he would keep her secrets safe.

Sitting next to him at the bar she tapped her feet the rhythm of the music, all ready anxious to get on the floor. She loved to dance, and with her grace she was a natural. She'd had every man at the mansion drooling at one point. Thinking of the evil glare Red had shot One- eye last Christmas he grinned. She'd been stunning in a one-piece black cat suit that had stopped scant inches above her round bottom, and had to be held on to her breasts with double-sided tape. He'd been pointedly starring at her chest that night, waiting to catch a glimpse of the golden orbs when Jean had turned to him and simply said.

"Double sided tape Logan." That was one of the few times he had ever been embarrassed by Red. Shrugging he had smiled as she shook her head chuckling.

"Here darlin," Logan said replacing her empty glass with a full one.

" Why Logan, I almost believe you are trying to get me intoxicated," She said accepting the second rum and coke with a smile.

"Damn straight I am goddess it's been too long," He whispered as she headed to the floor.

Logan would follow when he was ready. Usually after a beer or two, which had never made sense to her since his healing factor pretty much countered out the effects. Sipping on her drink slowly she savored the rich taste of rum on her tongue. Letting the music flow through her, her lithe body said things she would never voice aloud.

Dancing away her worries she forgot her heartache as her hips gyrated to the pounding back beat blasting over the speakers. Knowing that Logan was watching she decided to give him a show. He had always been such fun to tease! Climbing up in to one of the many cages that lined the place she smiled her greeting at the other women who moved to include her in their circle. Grinning she tossed back her hair as she slide down the walls, eyes closed as she became one with the beat. His breath caught in his chest when a voluptuous blonde joined Ro, laughing as she placed a hand on her hips. It was like being back in Japan with Yukio once more.

It was like a flaming fantasy come true as Ro moved against the other woman, and actually winked at him to let him know she knew he was watching. The wicked weather witch knew exactly what she was doing. Finishing the rest of his beer he ordered another rum and coke and headed to the floor. If she wanted to play he was more than happy to comply.

"I brought ya something," Logan said sighing when she pressed her body in to his.

Taking the drink from him she never turned around leaning her weight in to his smaller frame as she continued to gyrate. The lust he smelled rolling off her in waves made him groan, but it was nothing new. It was a game they had always played over the years. An attraction always present, but never acted upon. Spinning her around her smiled in to the overly bright blues filled with mischief. This was the Ro he'd missed so much over the past year. They used to sneak out all the time, unknown to the others; she accompanied him on many of his late night jaunts. Her hair flying behind them like a white banner when they took the bike.

" I have missed this my friend," Ororo said realizing how isolated she had made herself recently.

"Me too, I been worried about you lately Roro," he said as he helped her out of the cage, and on to the dance floor where they swayed to the slower paced song the DJ had thrown on.

"Later I will speak of this, but for now just hold me," She said basking in the warmth his body gave.

Stroking her hair gently he hummed along with the music. She had always been fond of his soothing bass. As the music picked up Logan stepped away giving her room to do her thing. Laughing as she shimmed and dipped, putting the younger barely dressed girls in the club to shame. There was nothing sexier than a woman who knew how to move her body. And Ro definitely knew how to do that, even if she was just walking. She was so in touch with herself that it bled over in to everything she did. Hearing the giggle that slipped from her lips Logan smiled. Four rum and cokes that he had turned in to doubles and Ororo Munroe was well on her way to drunk.

"I wish we had a hot tub," She said pouting as he gave a half smile.

_:Oh Yea, she was feeling the rum:_

"A hot tub darlin?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like we used to have in the mansion, before Bobby accidentally froze it."

" Well let's get a hotel with one in it," He said smiling as he led her to the Suv.

"And a mini bar," She added letting him know the fun and games weren't over yet.

"And a min bar," he promised

"This is heavenly," Ororo said sighing as her body slid in to the heated water naked as the day she was born.

"Thought you'd like it," Logan said wondering how the hell he got in to these situations.

Taking in the heart shaped hot tub that came in the honeymoon suite, the mirrors above the vibrating bed, and the champagne that set in a tub of ice.

"Don't know how I let you talk me in to things," He growled content as he puffed on a stogie.

For once she kept quite about the unhealthy habit, she'd gotten her hot tub, so he could have his stogie.

"Isn't that usually my line?" She asked smirking at the surprised widening of his eyes.

"Looks like someone's found their sense of humor," he said playfully grabbing her foot as she smiled, wriggling her French manicured toes.

She truly was elegant from head to toe.

"Remy and I were together in New Orleans," She whispered suddenly making him choke on the smoke he'd been blowing out of his lungs.

"What!" He said picturing the shorthaired nymph had once been turned her in to. That dirty son of a bitch had taken advantage of a thirteen year old!

Quickly catching on to his train of thought she began to laugh.

"After Antarctica," She supplied watching the tension ease from his shoulders.

"Thought I was going to have to make me a Cajun kabob." He said trying to remain neutral so she would continue with her tale.

His mind whirled with thoughts. Had they still been seeing each other? Did she still love him? Or worse, did he still love her and couldn't accept that she no longer felt the same way. The thought of Ro constantly getting harassed by an ex lover on a daily basis made his blood boil.

"Tell me Darling," He said seeing the pain in her eyes that she had kept well hidden


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Solitude

Chapter 7: Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the marvel universe, and no money is being made from this story.

" I don't know how it happened really."

" I never harbored any feelings for Remy, he was always my protector, the older brother who annoyed, but made me feel love at the same time."

"Sure I sometimes wondered what it would be like to date, but only because we worked so well together as a team, almost from the moment he met her, Remy belonged to Rogue."

Seeing Logan's skeptical glance, she amended her statement.

"Well his heart did anyways, I do not believe she has ever owned his body exclusively."

Remy's infidelity had never been a secret at the mansion. As loud and as often they yelled, none of their relationship problems had ever been much of a secret.

"I was happy for them honestly, that they had found some kind of happiness, until Antarctica." She said eyes glowing white.

"None of us treated him quite the way we should have after we found out… but to leave him to die… it was unforgivable."

She hissed letting the crack of lighting fly as she thought about the time she'd spent searching the barren waste land for him, finally conceding defeat at the insistence of her worried team mates.

"I felt like a lost a part of myself when I thought he had died, he knew me so well, better than maybe anyone, growing up a thief like me, he knows the way my mind works, for his does the same."

She looked thoughtful as she told her tale, head slightly tilted to the side. He tried to hide his shock as she told her story, how could he not have known she was in love with the Cajun? The coy glances and flushed checks when he was around. Their whole dynamics had changed over the past year.

"When he came back he was off, you remember," She said waiting for his nod.

" So dark, and bitter, the only thing I could think to do was get him away from the mansion, back to where we were carefree youths living off the land."

" New Orleans."

"Yes," She said shaking her head.

"The first few months were the most fun I'd had in a long time. "

"Being on our own, no danger room, no missions, no history books, just me and Remy, laughter, nights out on the town, and food so rich it should have been a sin."

"Sounds like you guys had a good time," He said smiling as he pictures Ro living the life of a normal twenty-one year old.

"It was, and through all of this, there was no spark, no underlying sexual tension , until that day… I came home from the market and he was out on the balcony… he- he kissed me, and it was like a match to dry kindling."

"Maybe you felt that way about him all along deep down inside."

"Perhaps, whatever the reason, the passion was instant, we couldn't get enough of each other."

"We were happy, still padnats, and best friends, but more too."

Shaking her head the explanation slowed, and he knew he was about to hear the reason why they had parted ways. Moving closer for support he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer.

" Its ok Ro, take your time."

She always had a difficult time talking about things that had been painful.

He had known her for three years before she had told him about her parents. That she was opening up now honored him. There were few Ro trusted so completely, but that worked both ways he supposed.

"Then I got sick," She whispered making him turn to look at her.

Ro was never sick her mutation also seemed to give her an immunity boost, and a slight healing factor, for she never scarred.

" Sick how Ro?"

" Flu symptoms, nausea, vomiting, dizziness, raised body temperature."

"How long did this go on?" He asked wondering why she hadn't just called the mansion.

Jean would have been there in thirty- minutes flat using the jet.

"After about a week, Remy insisted I see a physician, so reluctantly I agreed. He knew of someone who took care of people like us," She said referring to the few out there who shared their dream, of peace for humans and mutants.

"Leave it to the Cajun," He said shaking his head as he chuckled.

"That's when we found out I was pregnant."

"What!" Logan asked splashing water out of the tub as he sat up completely shocked.

" I'm sorry, did I just hear you say you were pregnant with the Cajun's baby?" He asked wincing when she nodded, and dropped her eyes from his.

" I didn't mean to yell darlin, it's just a shock, and it … brings up a lot of questions."

"You would think at twenty-one I would not be so excited, but I was ecstatic to have a life growing inside of me." She whispered more to herself than to him.

" A life that I had created with my best friend, my love… it is like no feeling I have ever known." She said taking on a glow he had never seen.

Despite the pain hit all might have caused, she valued these memories.

" The first time I felt her move in me was… miraculous, a tiny babe doing summersaults in my stomach."

" I used to think she was going to be a gymnast as much as she moved, it was like… when you're on a roller coaster, and the bottom seems to drop from beneath you," She said grinning as her eyes sparkled, ever the proud mother.

Picturing Ro content, and rounded with child made his heart ache. Pregnancy would only enhance her beauty, and nurturing suited her.

"How did the Cajun take the news?"

"He was just as excited as I… and a huge pain in the ass."

"Males seem to think the word pregnancy equals invalid."

"Its our job to protect our women Ro has been since the beginning of time."

"You would know," She said teasingly.

:_ Just wait until tell her I was born in the early 19th century_: He thought smirking.

"And then it happened, I … miscarried," She chocked covering her face as she shed the tears she had held in for far too long.

Glancing at the long lashed beauty beside him, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain at the loss she had obviously suffered. It was all to easy to picture a tiny round faced, with big baby blues, coffee late skin, and wayward white curls. A little princess, mild tempered like her mother, and loved like every child should be. Stroking her hair he kissed her lightly giving comfort.

"All my hopes, and dreams gone in an instant."

" She only lived for two hours, five minutes, and thirty seconds, Renee Chance Lebeau was just born to soon."

"She had Remy's hair, and my eyes, and when she looked at me, I knew the un failing love that only a parent can experience."

" She was so tiny, barley fit in the palm of our hands," she whispered lifting her palms as if she could see her once more.

Wondering how she had kept this in for so long, he began a gentle massage on her shoulders to ease the tension in her body as well as the ozone.

" We left everything as it was, the nursery, the apartment that we still rent, I guess we never addressed it enough to have closure."

"After the miscarriage, the communication just stopped, neither of us was ever the greatest at expressing our emotions when we were really hurting, and … then it was simply over."

Looking up she was touched to see sorrow, and unshed tears. How like her Logan to take her pain as his own.

" I have spoken of this to no one until now Logan, than you for listening, my heart feels lighter for the telling."

Brushing back a few stray hairs he kissed her forehead unable to convey how sorry he was for her loss.

"You would have made a wonderful Mother."

" That is what saddens me the most my friend, that I may have lost the only chance I had at Mother hood, I am twenty-four, certainly not an old maid, and yet I have not had a date in over two years."

"Things don't look good for me on the mother and wife front."

"Ororo, there's no way you were put on this earth to leave it before you are a mother, hell if you ask Kitty or Jubes now, I think they'd say you all ready are one to them."

Letting his words warm her she smiled gently. She loved those two like her own. The young X men who had come to the mansion, so lost and green. They had both blossomed beautifully now, women in their own right.

"If I am their "mother" you my dear friend are their Father."

The girls had both formed a strong bond with the gruff man, and Jubilee had practically been his shadow at one point. With her piercing blues, and unruly black hair one almost had to wonder at times if they were related

"I'm damn proud of those two." He said struggling to keep his voice steady at the vision here words had conjured, a café Latte beauty with long black hair, and blue gray eyes. A delicately built little girl with Ro's features, and his attitude. This was the first time he could ever remember having any sort of longing for children.

Nodding her head in agreement her thoughts went once more to Remy.

"Goddess Logan why is it he has moved on, and yet I find myself unable, stuck in some sort of sick game of charades."

"Falling to pieces on the inside when he comes to me looking for comfort, clearly un happy with her, never knowing, playing the confidant always ready with a smile, and kind words is ripping my heart out."

"Come here baby," Logan whispered pulling her on to his lap, unable to take her sorrow any longer. Had he always been so protective over her?

"He's a damn fool, you hear me Ro, you are a precious jewel to be treasured," He whispered kissing her forehead as he gently stroked her back.

Relishing in the skin-to-skin contact. Her skin had always felt like silk, and her hair was wet and sleek, as it spilled over them both.

" I don't want to see you hurting like this Roro, you deserve better," he whispered leaning forward to soothe her with a kiss. Kissing wasn't out of the norm for them, but the chill it sent up his spine this time was a new twist.

"Oh Logan, its an open wound that will not heal, I need closure so I can move on."

" We'll find it for you Ro, after Alberta we'll go back to New Orleans."

" Thank you," she whispered deepening the next kiss as she wrapped her legs around him, letting him support her weight in the water.

Closing his eyes at the feeling she brought forth with her movement he kept himself in check. For once in his life he was going to do things right.

: _Do things right! _: Just what was he thinking about? This was him, and Ororo.

:_Bub you know exactly what you're thinking_: He admitted

Maybe once they were done battling their demons, together they would have a new beginning. Either way he would take things slow.

"I'll always be here for you Roro," he whispered in to her neck lifting her out of the hot tub as her body went lax. It was time for put his Goddess to bed tonight. She had revealed many things to him tonight, and soon he would be returning the favor.

"Stay with me," She whispered pausing him when he would have moved to the twin bed that set on the other side of the bed.

"Please," She pouted sensing his hesitation.

"Okay darlin, move over," he said slipping between the crisp sheets as he pulled her body to his own.

Feeling her wiggle to get comfortable he slowly counted to ten. This was going to be a lot harder then he thought. First thing was first though, find out just who the hell James Howlett was.


	8. Chapter 8: Day Dreaming

Author's Note:

Title: Solitude  
Chapter 8: Day Dreams  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the marvel universe, and no money is being made from this story

Day Dreamin by: BoomKat

Thula Mtwana by: Ladysmith Black Mambazo

A/n: This is a long chapter guys, so please tell me what you think.

Logan's memories are courtesy of: "Origin" by Jemas, Quesada Jenkins, Kubert, and Isanove

_daydreamin's the way to visit the past  
Those spaces and times  
That we'd all hope would forever last  
Don't loose who you are  
'Cause that's who you are_

Waking in a cold sweat Logan forced down the scream threatening to break free. The words monster, animal, and abortion sending a chill up his spine as he trembled. Bile sat in the back of his throat threatening to spill free as the sound of a shotgun blast echoed in his head, fading as reality forced the dream back in to the darkness. Rushing to the bathroom he feel to his knees emptying everything in his stomach. His mind quickly repressed the memories to avoid further harm and he was thrown in to a feral state like always. When he was feral he didn't need to "think" or "feel", he was free from the painful memories and emotions that constantly plagued him.

"Logan?" Storm whispered instantly sitting up as the deep rumbling continued in the darkness.

Hearing the growl grow louder she immediately knew the animal had risen. Taking in the bathroom light she approached slowly on all four, eyes down in a show of respect. Over the years she had learned how to deal with the beast her old friend struggled to contain. Pausing once she was in plain view she struggled not to look up as he came closer sniffing.

Starring at the one who approached him in all fours Logan tilted his head and sniffed. She looked down, showing him respect, but he had to be sure she was a friend. Smelling no fear he let her move closer watching her as she stilled a few feet away. She was pack, observing the rules, and acknowledging his dominance. Happy to have this companion with the familiar scent near he decided to show her affection.

Smiling as he gently licked the side of her face, letting her know he accepted her presence she nuzzled his neck letting him know she meant no harm as she moved closer.

Glancing at his face out the corner of her eyes she watched for a reaction as she said his name.

"Logan," She whispered stilling when his eyes met hers wild, and cautious.

"Logan can you hear me?" She repeated once more forcing her body to relax, as he pulled her to him, growling once more to let her know he wasn't ready to come back just yet.

"Okay I understand," She said surprised when he stopped her from moving away, giving a low grunt to let her know he liked her where she was.

Upset at the thought of her leaving he growled pinning her to the wall with his weight. She belonged here with him, his pack member, and his potential mate. Sniffing her he lapped at her once more, enjoying the taste she left in his mouth.

Freezing as his moist tongue touched her neck she shivered forcing the sensations he invoked back down. Now was not the time to be noticing just how sexy he was clad only in a pair of gray sweats.

Sensing her excitement Logan moved closer positioning his body above her own.

"L-Logan," She managed trying to think around her own desire.

His body was a welcomed warm weight against her own, and she couldn't stop her nipples from hardening against his firm chest, lightly sprinkled with hair. Goddess he loved a man with hair, it was so masculine. Forcing her thoughts back to the predicament at hand she called his name once more.

"Logan," When he continued his gentle ministrations gently biting her neck she hissed.

"James," She said almost saddened when he paused to look up at her.

"James," She said once more seeing the "Wolverine" begin to fade.

"James… Logan," She said watching as he blinked in confusion.

"Ro?" He asked wondering why he was lying on top of the white haired goddess, and why they both reeked of arousal.

"Welcome back," She said accepting his hand as he stood.

"I had a bad dream," he said as the memories slowly came back.

"There was a … gun shot, and this sense of betrayal."

Frustrated when nothing else would come he brushed past her to start packing.

"We need to get out of here Ro, I need to know what happened in that house, and just who the hell James Howlett was."

Once they were packed, armed with coffee, and bellies full from the complimentary breakfast they hit the road.

"You drive," He said tossing her the keys.

" I don't think those memories are done yet darlin," he said feeling the ghosts of his past growing restless.

Nodding her head she patted his arm before climbing in. At least one of them had faith that things were going to work out for the best.

He sat in the passenger seat almost in a sleep like state as he absorbed the memories that had been deeply buried in his psyche.

A maze, green, and lush with many places to hide. Here they had played him, and his Rose, when he wasn't too sick. There was another boy … his name eluding Logan. A woman, slender, dark haired, always silent. His Mother, but why was she so sad and withdrawn? 

Blinking as he came back to reality he turned to look at Ro. Sensing his gaze she turned her blues to him.

"Back again?" She asked having grown used to his phasing, in and out of reality.

"For now, I saw my mother, but something wasn't right Ro, She was so sad, and withdrawn." Shaking his head he remembered the lush lawn.

"We must've been rich, cause the house rivaled the mansion, with mazes, a lake, and acres, and acres of land."

"Who'd thought I actually came from good breeding?" He asked snorting as he thought of his regular diet of beer, red meat and habit of not giving a fuck what others thought about him.

"Logan it's the heart that matter, and underneath everything you have always had a kind heart my friend, you never give yourself enough credit." Ororo said reverting back the one thing they had agreed to disagree on. Realizing his "Hmph" was going to be his final response Ororo turned her attention back to the road.

The car was silent as they put the miles behind them. Each wondering what they would discover when they reached Alberta. Logan had his memory flashes off, and on, and she was troubled when she began to realize that most of them were not happy. Had any of them at the mansion had happy lives? Did they know any joy outside of the mansion walls? The drive reminded her of a different time. One she barley remembered now as time slowly chipped away on the clarity of her memories.

Looking back through the years  
Photographs and scrap books held dear  
Roller skates, sleeping bags  
First bike, 12 stitches to match  
I pick myself back up again

Her parents had loved to travel, and being in the back seat of their jeep had always been a vivid memory. They would drive out to the campsites, and set up. No one could make smores like Davis Munroe, and the two had always seemed so in love, as they cuddled together under the stars. Casting a quick glance to the sky she wondered if she would ever know that kind of love. Sighing she looked once more to her quite companion, at the moment there were more important issues at hand. Tensing at the next sign she saw Storm sent a prayer to her Goddess asking her to watch over them.

Fifteen Miles Alberta Canada 

"Logan are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be darlin," He said taking in the familiar scenery.

It was all concrete now, and over developed with black top roads, but some how he could still see it as it was. Rolling green hills, with lush trees, and winding dirt roads. Not sure where to go Ororo continued to drive straight, shocked when Logan began to direct her.

"Turn left here," Logan said trembling as they headed up the side road, that he knew would lead them past the houses, and to the mansion he saw every night in his dreams.

As they passed through the small settlement he noticed how drastically things had changes. What was once was a small community with cobble streets was now a thriving town with business, and homes crammed way closer than they needed to be.

"Follow this bend, up and around," He said trembling as the dam that was holding back the memories threatened to break.

"This is it darlin," Logan whispered hearing Ro gasp as the mansion loomed in the distance.

The estate was run down now, the grass wild, and browned, the gardens over grow and neglected. Even the house itself seemed sad and defeated with its hanging shutters, fading paint, and wilting façade.

Stepping from the car he began to walk the grounds, barley aware of Ororo who hung a few feet back. . Stumbling as the floodgate broke he feel to his knees in front of the house. It was all there now, his for the taking.

His mother, pale, petite and withdrawn since his brother died. He could see his Father, who had been good-natured, kind, compassionate, wise and tall with dark hair, a bright smile and an easy laugh. His grandfather a vindictive bastard who hated them, for not being cold and callous like he. Everything had been about money power and control to his grandfather. Logan, he had been the … gardener.

Leaning to the side he retched realizing he looked too much like the sick bastard who had beat his son within an inch of his life every night, after drinking himself in to a drunken stupor.

Curling himself in a fetal position Logan began to whimper as he was thrust in to the memory of his last night at the mansion.

Sobbing Ororo forced herself to stand a few feet away. Not knowing if Logan would recognize her, or if touching him would interrupt his remembering processing. Feeling like her heart was being ripped to pieces she watched her closest friend battle his demons alone.

It was late when he was woken by the strange noises; too late for anyone to be moving about in the house. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he stumbled to his parents room. Papa would know what was going on. Raising his blue eyes in horror he let out a terrified scream at the sight of his Father's brain splattered on to the wall by a twelve gauge.

"Papa, No Papa!" He screamed throwing himself beside the lifeless body.

" Papa it's me James!" He screamed shaking the man who would never again take another breath.

He continued to scream unable to stop, even when he felt the cold steel of a shot gun pressed against the back of his cranium. Hearing the click of the hammer it was only Rose's intervention that saved him as she slammed in to Dog throwing off his aim. Feeling anger unlike any he had ever felt before he saw red. Swiping at the boy he ran for the man that had killed his beloved Papa.

" You killed him, you killed my Papa!"

"I'll kill you back, I'll kill you!" He screamed ignoring the fact that the man still held the shotgun.

"James no!" His Mother screamed, pleading for his life.

"Thomas don't he's my son please!"

"Get off me you little Runt!" He yelled hitting him with enough force to send him hurling through the air.

It was only a moment before Thomas Logan realized things were not as they seemed.

" You soft turd! You think there aint another barrel0full where that one came from! I'll have your bloody guts fer gaters!"

"I'm gonna.. gonna…What did you do?" He asked looking down to see the blood oozing from the wound in his abdomen for the first time.

" Dear Lord!" He whispered, whispering his last words as Logan/James let out an inhuman screech realizing for the first time that he had six claws made out of bone sticking out of his skin.

That was when his mother had turned.

"Oh James, please, not you!"

"Mama I … I can't feel my hands! Rose! What's happened to my hands?" He asked a confused boy seeking some kind of solace, where none was to be found.

" Ohh Not again, not you James," His mother continued rant and raving instead of offering comfort.

"Mama, why are these people here? Where's Papa?" He asked, his brain all ready blocking the painful events that had just transpired.

"Get away from me!" She screamed hitting him for the first time in his life.

Reeling from the vicious slap he stumbled away.

" You are not my son! You are a monster… an animal!" She ragged tossing anything she could get her hands on.

" Get out of this house you damned abortion!" She screamed driving him out in to the night and snow clad only in a white nightgown.

Curled in to a ball on the lawn the last thing he heard was the gunshot that carried his mothers' death by her own hand.

Letting out an agonized scream Logan was thrust back in to the present sobbing as he took everything in. No wonder he had never remembered his past.

Rushing to his side when she sensed he was done she feel to her knees beside him taking his head, and placing it in to her lap as she began to hum the old African lullaby her Mother had sung to her.

"Thula, thula, thula, Mtwana,"

"Thula Thula , Thula Mtwana

Ungakhali

Umama akekho

Umama uzobuya

"Be still, be still, be still, my child.  
Be still, be still, be still, my child

Do not cry  
Mother is absent  
Mother shall come back

Stroking his hair she continued the gentle melody rocking slowly back and forth until he calmed. Hiccupping softly she smiled at him wincing softly at the pain radiating from the steely grays.

"Oh Roro," He whispered burying his hand in to her hair as he pulled her closer.

Burying his face in her hair he breathed in the familiar scent of sandalwood, and vanilla, grounding himself in the present. This was now, he had taken after his Father in every way that mattered, it took more than dna to be someone's Father. He was not like Thomas Logan deep down, and that's what counted. The Truth was painful, yet necessary, and freeing at the same time.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked leaning back just far enough to met his eyes.

" For the first time in my life I really think I am, I know there's more memories waiting to show themselves, but none … quite like this," He whispered ignoring the sinking feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he thought about Rose.

Starring in to the cerulean jewels filled with concern Logan smiled drawing her down for a kiss. Sliding his tongue across her lips he asked for permission to enter her mouth, pleased when her tongue flicked out to welcome him. They both moaned as the kiss deepened, and Logan savored the feel of her soft curves under his wandering hands.

"Ro," he whispered breathing heavily as they finally broke apart for air.

" I am here," She replied smiling as she waited patiently for him to tell her what he had remembered.

Taking a deep breath he began to purge himself of the hate filled memories that had been his un ending torture for so long. Knowing that once the words were out, he would never be the same; because now that he knew whom he was, and just where he had come from. He was no longer lost.

_Don't loose who you are  
Don't loose who you are  
Don't loose who you are_

'Cause that's who you are, my friend  
And that's how it is  
Just remember who you are, my friend  
And that's how it is


	9. Chapter 9: Down Time

Title: Solitude  
Chapter 9: Down Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the marvel universe, and no money is being made from this story

Petie fille- little girl

They grabbed another hotel that night after a quick dinner. Knowing they were too exhausted to make it to the cabin an hour and a half away. Lying in the bed Ro remained awake digesting everything that Logan had told her. Who would have thought that he had come from wealth or how violently his mutation had come about? Back then he would have been considered some sort of demon, even worse than in the 20th century, here they at least understood mutation on a scientific level. Who the hell would have thought Logan was over a 100, closer to 150.

He sure looked good for his age; she mussed giggling in the dark like a high school student. Goddess, but this man could bring out the child in her. She felt privileged now, knowing things about him that no one else did. They would always share a special bond, not that they weren't all ready exceptionally close. Rolling on her side she closed her eyes trying to drift to sleep. They planned on leaving early the next day; anxious to be somewhere they could call home for a while.

"Remy you have been acting mighty strange lately," Rogue said hands on her hips as she gauged her brooding beau.

" I know Storm is gone, but she aint gonna be that way forever sugah," She said exasperated. Sometimes she thought the swamp rat loved Ororo more than he did her.

" I know dat Rogue, I jus got a lot on my mind right now," He said trying to keep his cool as she continued to nag.

He had dreamed of Renee last night, and realized how badly they had left the situation. Instead of dealing with it, they had pushed it to the back of their minds acting like nothing had ever happened. He needed closure, and he could only imagine how Stormy felt. She had actually carried this child in her body for six month.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, so I can help," She said annoyed when he shook his head slowly.

"Remy gotta deal wit dis on his own petite, ya no worry, I be fine soon," he said wondering what he really felt for this woman.

He had been with Rogue for years, and in that time he had been left for dead,and deprived of physically contact unless he found pleasure with another. What were they really working towards? How could he ever have a real marriage, or a family with Maria? These were thought he hadn't considered when he was younger. When they'd meet at twenty-three the last thing he'd been thinking about was bebe's . She had been a challenge a southern spitfire whose skin he had wanted to get under. She hadn't been so jaded then either.

Taking on all those personalities over the years, keeping all those secrets had but a heavy burden on the young girl. Sighing he looked up in to green eyes filled with worry.

"Don't you worry non ma cherie , Remy work dis out," He said brushing her check with his gloved hand before heading out. Either way he had to make some decisions soon.

Walking the paths in the green house, Remy let the familiar scents sooth him. What did he want out of life? What would make Remy Lebeau happy? These were the questions he thought on every night. Maybe he was just growing up, twenty-six had come and brought a completely different mindset with it. Sitting on the bench that he had helped pick out he thought again to Stormy. What did he really feel for his long time friend? He'd die for her without a moment's hesitation, do anything to see her smile, perform almost any task she asked of him. He was attracted to her, but what red-blooded male wasn't.

He had loved her once, more than he had anyone else in his life, including Rogue. But she had his petite fille inside of her; there was no way to compare the feeling that had given him. Picturing her flowing white hair, and crystal blue eyes he smiled, she always knew what to say, when to push and when to back off. She was the first person he went to when something important happened in his life but did he truly still love her?

Thinking of the sick feeling he got knowing she was out with Logan alone all this time, he knew he had his answer. He was still in love with his padnat, and no amount of ignoring his feelings was going to change that. Of course the real question at hand was, what was he going to do. After the way things had ended this first time how could he even think about asking her for a second? Running his hand through his disheveled hair he let out a low whistle.

"Boy Remy sure know how to pick de bes time don he?" He chided himself laughing as he went to turn on the water. She would kill him if he let her flowers wilt in the heat.

"Here we are," Logan, said smiling as they pulled up in front of the modest wooden cabin he liked to call home. After a quick stop at the grocery store for some food, and necessities the two had headed here, ready to relax.

" It suits you," She said taking in the rustic, and simple, but well cared for home.

" Thanks," He said smiling as he helped her bring in the groceries.

Taking in the house, she smiled noting the rich brown of the comfortable looking couch, the beige walls, and navy blue accents. It was definitely a bachelor pad, and the giant Canadian flag hanging above the fireplace proclaimed it as Logan's immediately. The kitchen was midsize, and well organized done in bleached beige cabinets with green trim, and beige counters.

"Just put things away where you like, I don't really have any special place for anything," He said making her smile as he pulled out the box of chamomile tea he had purchased. He really did pay attention to her little quirks.

" Why don't you go freshen up while I put this away, and when you get back I'll do the same while you start cooking." He had insisted on making authentic, beer marinated steaks tonight with roasted corn on the cob. She wasn't big on meat, and yet she could not be a complete vegetarian. Red meat did have its pull at moments.

" You got a deal," he said winking as he sauntered off.

Damn, that man could wear a pair of Levi's. She thought watching the way the denim hugged his firm ass. Turning back to the groceries she felt herself blush, it wasn't like her to think such thoughts, but then again she had always been attracted to Logan. It was more than just his dark hair, and strong features; he had an animalistic nature that drew her to him. It was hard to explain even to herself, because no man had made her feel that way. Not even Forge who was also in touch with nature. It was like he emitted some pheromone that she was attracted to her.

_:Wonder what he'd say if I told him that: _She thought.

Leaning in to the warm spray Logan let the hot water massage his sore muscles. They had spent a lot of time in the car, and that was never the most comfortable thing in the world to do. Smiling he thought about how well Ro fit in to the cabin. Most dames would think it was to plan, telling him how he could dress the place up, or add flare. Not Ro though, she was non materialistic like him, well until it came to clothes. That women had more outfits than anyone else he knew, but it was her one vice, and she had to have something wrong. Otherwise people might wonder if she really was the goddess she so resembled.

Sitting on the couch Ro smiled as she spotted the bonsai tree she had once given Logan for Christmas. So he had kept it alive, she had never seen it around the mansion so she'd wondered. It must have been really special for him to bring it here. This was his refugee; his place to get away from it all, she was flattered that he brought something that would remind him of her here. Studying the place more she smiled at the pictures she saw scattered about. One of him, and Jubilee at a picnic, him and Jean smiling at her birthday party, the whole gang in front of the tree at Christmas, another of the two of them just before they went out on of their many jaunts.

She was dressed in a leather mini with a black tank top, and he was in his jeans, and a black t-shirt. She had to admit they looked good together, almost like a couple actually with his arm around her waist, and her arm across his chest, huge grins on both of their faces. Running her fingers over the picture once more she smiled before moving to sit on the couch that was even more comfortable than she had first imagined. Kicking off her shoes she propped her feet on the end table, and waited for the shower.

"Its all your darlin," Logan said on his way to the kitchen.

He seemed more at home here than he ever had in the mansion as he padded to the kitchen barefoot, and began to pull out bowls. Logan's turn for dinner back home usually meant take out, but she could tell by looking at him that he really did enjoy cooking. Perhaps that was why he had a home-built fifty feet away from the main building. He was in the process of finishing a few last minute things, and then he'd be moving in.

Basking in the warm water that cascaded on to her road weary body she tilted her head back. She felt grimy is she did not wash her waist length hair at least once a day. She loved the way it looked, but it certainly was a pain in the ass to care for at times. She also went through shampoo and conditioner like you wouldn't believe. Slipping in to a comfy pair of black sweat pants, and a white tank top she made her way to the kitchen, hair pulled in a high ponytail.

"Right on time," Logan said smiling as he came in from the grill outside with corn wrapped in foil.

The dinner was delicious, and the conversation even better. Logan felt more at ease now than he could ever remember. For once he had clarity, he could be who he wanted, and know that there was nothing influencing his decisions.

"What do you want to do next?" He asked leaving it up to her. He knew she needed to go to New Orleans but the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel rushed.

" I would like to stay here for a few weeks."

"Fine by me darling, I have a lot I'd like to show ya."

"Here, let me give you a tour," He said placing their plates in the dishwasher before continuing to the back of the house.

The master bedroom was all male, from the navy blue comforter to the dark wood floors, and dresser set. The walls were decorated with a couple of paintings of wolves in the wild, and Japanese tapestry that held writing. Probably the rules of one of the martial arts he practiced. She ran her hand appreciatively over the exquisite Katana he had hanging on the walls, marveling at all the things Logan had learned over the years. The next was a spare bedroom, done in bright yellows, with a feminine looking bedspread. This she was certain had been decorated with Jubilee in mind. The walls were lined with teenybopper posters, and the dresser was still full of half used make up and costume jewelry.

" I let her pick out what she wanted," Logan said blushing slightly as she shrugged.

"You really are quite sweet Logan," She replied kissing his cheek as they moved on to through the kitchen, and out the sliding screen doors.

Grinning as her mouth dropped open in surprise he couldn't help but chuckle. Tucked away in the dark left hand corner of the patio was a brand new hot tub, surrounded by lush white flowers that only bloomed in the moonlight.

"Logan this is beautiful!" She exclaimed inhaling the sweet fragrance.

" I thought you'd like it that's why I saved this for last," he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You actually do listen to me when I ramble on about my plants don't you?" She said taking pride in the fact that she had taught him something for once.

" I listen to everything you say darlin, even when you think I'm not paying you any mind," He said thinking of her long-winded speeches.

" Logan, what do you wish me to call you now? Logan or James?" She asked turning to look him in his eyes.

" Whatever you want when we're in private," he said still not ready to share his newly found self-discovery with anyone else.

" Okay Jimmy," She said smiling as they both broke in to laughter.

"I'm glad you're here," He said serious for once, as she caressed her face gently.

" Don't know how I would have got through this without you," He said honestly as he drew her in for a hug.

" You have always been there for me my friend, I could do no less."

Running her hands through his dark locks she smiled content as from her position resting on his shoulder. Despite the height differences she felt like she belonged her. Feeling his hands rub her back gently she couldn't stop the sigh that passed through her lips. Hearing his gentle purr she paused.

" Its soothing," He said by way of explanation sighing when she continued her gentle stroked through his hair. Moving back slowly he looked in to her eyes never blinking as his lips met hers. Taking her sigh as a sign of acceptance, he deepened the kiss, sliding his hands to the small of her back as he brought her closer.

"Oh James," She whispered, heating his blood in a way no one ever had before. To hear her calling him by his given name was a pleasure in itself.

"Tell me what you want Ro," he said not wanting to move faster than she was ready for.

" Make me feel," She whispered tired of the numbness she had let seep into her soul. Tired of walking around feeling like there was a hole she needed to feel his skin pressed against her own.

"Your wish is my command darlin."

Shivering at his words she closed her eyes as he ran his under her tank top. Feeling the long absent ache begin in her stomach she felt her legs weaken, he was pure fire, and tonight she wanted to burn. Holding on to his dark hair for dear life the goddess let down her defenses and simply felt. She was instantly wet as from feel of cool steel against her skin as her bra, and tank top were turned in to thin strips scattered across the patio. Arching her back she pressed her breast further in to Logan's silently begging him to do more than just lick her brown nipples. There would be other times for tender, and slow; right now she wanted it fast and hot.

Next Scene was not posted due to the rules on this site, if you wish to read the chapter in its entirety I'd be more than happy to send it to you.

Thanks,

Lad


	10. Chapter 10:Best of you

Title: Solitude

Author: Ladie   
Chapter 10: Best of you

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the marvel universe, and no money is being made from this story

Best of you : by Foo Fighters

A/N: We both know that someone getting "The best of you." Can have two meanings, which is why I picked it for this chapter.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
Your trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh..._

Glancing at the beauty next to him Logan swore softly under her breath. Living with her was a routine that was too damn easy to get used to. She was reading now, a book of poems by Emily Dickinson. A whimsical smile turned her full lips upward and the worn cover told him it was an old favorite. Over the past couple of days he found out she had many idiosyncrasies he found adorable. Like the way she bit her bottom lip when she was in deep thought, or the way she lifted an eyebrow and furrowed her forehead when she was confused.

He had knew they made a good team, but not quiet like this. He found himself wondering if they had always complemented each other so well. Could he truly have been so blind for so long? They'd taken numerous walks in the woods that surrounded the cabin, and the genuine delight she took in learning the lay of the land had truly warmed his heart.

"It is so peaceful here Logan, I can understand why you come here so often," She said smiling at the lush lay of the land. Everything was green now, not yet covered by the snow that normally blanketed the ground.

"Yea, my own peace of paradise."

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"No one else I would rather be here with," he said smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and they had stood in silence, watching the forest come to life.

A Mother had approached with her doe stopping only a few away, paying them no mind as they grazed. Turning to her with sparkling eyes he winked, realizing she was using her powers to keep their scent down wind.

"They're beautiful." She whispered smiling at their antics as the pair lopped away.

"Yea, they are, " he said eyes never leaving her face.

She had blushed then making his blood boil. Not many women still blushed, and he found it to be a major turn on. She had innocence about her despite the harsh life they both lived. He wanted to protect her, make sure she was never harmed, she brought out the wolf in him, like no one else ever had. Many could arouse anger, some had been granted his loyalty, and there were many he called pack now at the mansion. But no one had made him once think of the word mate. That was mating, not to be confused with sex, or the fulfillment of need, either emotionally or physically. He had slept around over the years, took comfort in many a warm body, married for honor, and love.

Thinking of his attempts at marriage he shivered. Viper had been hell on earth with no emotional attachment, purely political, and callus; but Mariko had been for love. Their engagement had been for all the right reasons, mutual respect, love, honor, and similar beliefs, and values. He had given her his heart, and easing her into the life hereafter had ripped his heart beating from his chest. Still he had survived, with Storm's support and care and now he could even say he had moved on. Her death had hurt him deeply, but not broken his spirit, and he had known in the back of his mind when he married her she would be "safe" that way.

He had thought long and hard about the fact that it was almost certain that he would outlive his delicate bride. That he would be there to see her youth fade, steps slow, and finally her exit from this world. To say he had known the feeling of needing to be with someone to be able to breath, wanting to be with them because no matter what you couldn't see yourself without them would be a bold faced lie. Now looking at this women who was Mother Nature reborn, possessed the kindest soul he'd ever seen, valued all life, and felt the call of the wild as he did, he was frightened, and strangely accepting. He had been searching for love, understanding, and total acceptance for a lifetime. If he had a chance at it now, there was no way he'd give it up without a fight.

"What is it Logan?" She asked turning to face the man who'd been starring at her instead of the television for the past hour. His piercing eyes focused on her.

"Nothing, just admiring the view," he said smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"You know it makes me uncomfortable when you do that," She said shoving him playfully.

She wasn't used to being comfortable when she was stared at. It had been her goal in life to blend in, because she was a mutant, and hell because she was a black woman with blue eyes and white hair. She had been searching for someone to see her for who she was for so long. Not a goddess, not something exotic to show off to just a women who loved nature, sang in the shower, and happened to be able to control the weather. Meeting Logan's gaze she felt the blood rush to her face. He had always seen the women underneath the mask.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us," She answered honestly. There had never been a need for secrets between them.

" What about us?"

"Just that you have known me so well for such a long time."

"It's pretty damn hard not to," He said caressing her with his eyes.

"We've been through a lot over the years Ro, you know me better than anyone else, sometimes better than I know myself."

" I know that you sing in the shower, have a weakness for chocolate ice cream, and learned to belly dance in Cairo."

"And I know that your name is James Howlett, you were born in Alberta, Canada, and you cry every time you watch White Fang." She said smiling as he growled playfully.

"I'm telling you its allergies," He mumbled ignoring her chuckle as he neatly tucked her against his side.

"An allergy to the movie maybe," she murmured giggling as he tickled her side.

Who knew this man could be so loving? Loyal, protective, and caring were all words she would have called him but seeing him like he was now was something new.

She had always known there was another side to Logan, but she had never expected to see it first hand, or to be on the receiving end. He was so gentle now, and carefree, easy with a laugh, and quick to smile. So unlike the man she had grown to know over the years. She had shared his bed since that night but they had yet to make love, and she knew they would not until they were sure that it was love they did feel for one another.

The realization that this was probably "IT" for both of them had come quickly. Maybe deep down they had always known this truth, that they were perfect for one another, and now for the first time they had their shit together enough to pursue. Slipping her arm though his she laid her head on his shoulder basking in his warmth as she too turned her attention to the television, her book on the arm of the couch forgotten for now.

I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Waking from another night of tossing and turning Remy finally came to a decision. He had no ideal what was going to happen with his Stormy, but he knew what needed to happen with Rogue. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he stumbled to the shower running through the lines he could use to let her down easy. Shaking his head he sighed, she had always seen through his bullshit before so he might as well just give it to her straight. He was tired. Tired of arguing, tired of dealing with her mood swings, tired of watching her drift further and further away every day as she changed in to a virtual stranger. "They" hadn't worked for a long time, so this shouldn't really be a shock.

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
Your trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

As he dressed in his normal attire, a pair of snug jeans, a black t-shirt, gloves, and his duster, he felt more like a soldier preparing for battle. She would cry, and though he couldn't bare her tears he would have to stick by his resolve. He found her out by the gardens, sitting on the tire swing they had put up years ago for the students.

" Ah All ready know what ya wan Sugah," She said, meeting his red on black eyes with green emeralds full of pain.

"We gave it a good run right?" She asked biting her lips to keep from sobbing, and begging him to stay.

"Dat we did Petite, Remy non wan hurt you, but dis been over a long time ago Cherie," he said surprised she was taking things so well.

" I know Ah… Ah just kept hoping things would change, and go back to the way they used to be."

"Don now if dat possible any more, a lot has happened, tings we can't take back," he said thinking of how close he had come to dying in Antarctica, and just how much some part of him still resented her for it.

Nodding her head in agreement she remained silently, knowing exactly what he was referring to. This would just be a break; they needed some time apart for now. She understood, they would get back together eventually they always got back together. It was the one thought that kept her sane right now as she struggled to hold it all together.

"Bye Petit," He whispered giving her one last kiss, barley a brush of his lips on hers, so short it slipped by her powers.

"By Remy," She whispered watching him walk away , until he disappeared back in to the mansion.

"Just a little time apart is all," She told herself, knowing that something about this time was different from all the others.

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh...


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Solitude  
Author: Ladie

Contact: Unsettled by her love for her bestfriend Storm decided to leave the mansion, shocked when she received an unexpected traveling companion.

Rating: R

Chapter 11: Return to New Orleans

Blood she felt it , flowing, and hot. Staining the sheets, sticking to her thighs, and ripping apart her soul. Trembling she sat up with a gasp, tossing the covers aside, looking for the tell tell sign of blood that would signal the start of her period as she slowly ran a hand over her vagina. Shaking as she stared at the crisp blue sheets that remained un marred her dry hand trembled. Running a shaky hand through her hair she slipped from the bed smiling as Logan stirred slightly.

As good as things were she couldn't shake the memories of things left unfinished. The loss of Renee haunted her to the point where she could not even find rest in her sleep. Shivering she quietly made her way out the bedroom, and on to the porch, enjoying the gentle breeze that cooled her heated skin.

The cabin had been a welcome haven, but now it was time to face her past. Moving to perch on to the steps she watched the sun slowly rise in the horizon, marveling at just how quickly this place had begun to feel like home.

"Thought I'd find you here," Logan said walking towards here with a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked smiling as she gratefully accepted the steaming cup.

"Nightmares." Nodding his head in understanding he joined her, not minding the silence as the welcomed the new day.

He still woke in the middle of the night unable to let go of the memory of what had occurred with weapon X. But now things were different, the beast was soothed by the gentle touch, and melodic voice of Ro who held him till the rage subsided. Even when he saw red, and thought as an animal after being thrown in to a feral state, he recognized her. A fact he wasn't read to further examine quite yet. He had seen her as "Pack" for a long time, but now things were rapidly changing. Emotions were growing, and animal instincts he had no control over were kicking in.

There was something wild in Ro that called to him, beckoning to his animal in a way that made him nervous. He knew she had a feral side to her, he had seen it on occasion in the field, smelt it during a session in the danger room, but never had he seen it rise in passion. The sight of her wild and untamed would be his undoing.

" I think it is time I dealt with these old memories friend," She said almost hating the sound of her voice as it broke the peaceful silence.

The last thing she wanted was to leave this cozy cabin, where they watched movies on the couch, drank wine by the fire, and explored the budding relationship that seemed to be developing.

" You want me to handle the tickets?" He asked knowing instinctively that she wanted to handle this as soon as possible.

"Yes, I will prepare our bags," She said wrapping an arm around his waist as they watched the world slowly continue to come to life.

The morning dew glistening on the lush lawn and on the leaves of the oak tree that stood like a sentinel in the front lawn sparkling like tiny diamonds as the birds fed their young and the animals began to stir. A few hours later, Ro was deep in clean laundry. Smiling as she folded their clothing, she pretended just for a moment that wife was a role she had the right to play. Doing the housework, and taking care of the children while Logan worked to support them; maybe taking on a part time job at a nursery when the kids were old enough for school.

"Never seen some one so happy to fold clothes darlin," Logan said causing her face to burn as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

If only he knew what was making her smile. Being married to Logan would be so easy, slipping in to a routine with him had felt natural, and she was happier now than she had been in a long time.

"Just enjoying doing the domestic things one misses out on when they're always out saving the world from impending doom."

Shaking his head as if to say he'd never understand women he made his way to the kitchen to prepare their lunch. Smiling she chuckled to herself turning back to their clothing, as she pictured him in a red apron that said "Kiss the Cook." She would definitely have to do some damage at the malls in New Orleans. There was an outlet center not far from where the apartment was located and she wouldn't mind spending a little money. There were actually a lot of places she'd like to visit while in the city that she had once called home. Laughing at the thought of Logan at Six Flags she went back to packing. Despite the sadness, there was plenty of fun to be had in the big easy as well. It had been her and Remy's playground once, and she hadn't played in a very long time.

All to soon they found themselves being herded like cattle through the long lines ever present at the airport. Though her face remained passive, Logan could smell the fear she was currently saturated in. Ro had never liked flying, a combination of claustrophobia and old memories of the death of her parents made it a bad situation at every angle.

"You okay?" Logan asked watching as her mask slipped firmly in to place.

" I will be fine," She said putting on a brave face as they made their way through the metal detectors.

"Here we go again," Logan muttered rolling his eyes as he waited for the incessant beeping to signal the metal that laced his body.

Surprised when the machine remained silent he looked to Ro whose eyes shone brightly as she winked. The little minx must have shorted it with a burst of energy when she walked through.

"Thanks darlin," he said taking her carry on as they slipped away in to the crowd before the attendants realized something was wrong with their machine.

Nervously shifting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs as they waited for their flight to start boarding Ro struggled to keep her emotions in check. Gripping Logan's hand tightly she ignored his concerned gazes, not one to show her weakness. The last thing they needed was a flight delay because of a storm she had created.

"I'll be right back," Logan whispered waiting for her nod before heading off to the small pharmacy he had spied earlier.

Returning five minutes later with a green box and a bottle of water he meet her curious gaze with a sly grin.

"Tylenol PM," he said easily slipping his arm around her waist as they made their way on to the plane a few moments later.

Flattered by his thoughtfulness she gently squeezed his hand, not used to having some one worry about her needs for once. If he kept this up there was no way she'd be able to let him go.

Smiling at a slightly drooling Ro fifteen minutes later Logan chuckled. She never was one for medicine, and even small doses seem to quickly render her unconscious. He had really let Ro in over the past weeks, and he found himself not wanting to stop any time soon. After he got her through her past he was going to start asking about their future. Anything else would be rushing. He couldn't ask her for her heart if it still belonged to another. Scowling at the thought of the Cajun who had made her shed one tear too many he growled.

They had both been fools, chasing girls who were clearly not right for them when they had a goddess standing there. Now that he had finally opened his eyes to the treasure that had been in plain site for years he was going to act. Brushing a stray hair behind her ear he kissed her forehead before drifting off himself. They had a fairly long flight ahead of them, and he was going to need his strength when they arrived, because he wasn't sure what affect being in that apartment again would have on the beauty sleeping peacefully at his side.

"We're here darlin," Logan said knowing she would be slow to wake, as the last of the medicine would leave her groggy.

Opening her eyes slowly she squinted, the bright light hurting her eyes at first. Tensing as she became acclimated to the atmosphere she let out a deep sigh. Being here brought back many memories. Smiling as they headed to the rental car she lifted her face to the sun savoring the warmth.

"You know when I was here after I had first been turned back in to a child, I lived in an old junk yard," She said smiling.

Normally she would not talk of her past so freely, but as with most things it was some how different with Logan.

"It was full of old planes, and I felt like a princess in the tower, sitting behind the controls, dreaming of piloting."

"Never realizing I all ready possessed the ability to fly something as complex as the black bird, and could actually manipulate the winds to fly myself."

"When the hounds weren't chasing me it was a good life, I enjoyed the thrill and challenge that life as a thief presented."

"Every day an adventure, each successful mission an accomplishment."

"Sounds like you were good at what you did darlin."

"The best," She said chuckling as she waved his wallet in his face as they reached the car.

" I still got it, or as you would say… I'm the best there is at what I do." She said smiling as he popped the trunk and they loaded their bags.

"I thought the dark and mysterious bit was mine," he said winking when she laughed.

"Here in de big easy you never can tell home," She said doing a halting imitation of her long time friend.

"Oh God, do they all sound like that down here?" He asked taking his place in the passenger seat.

"Not until you get down in the bayou, then it is really bad."

Tension rose in the car as they neared their destination, and Logan reminded himself to keep his less than flattering opinions about the Cajun to himself while she sorted things out. The last thing he wanted to do was make this any harder.

"We're here," she whispered pulling in front of an old two-story brick building that housed a duplex.

"We have the top floor," She whispered taking in the ivy creeping up the building she had found charming when they first moved in. She had liked that the building had stood her in the same spot for over fifty years. In her mind houses should have history.

It was a decent neighborhood; close enough to the French quarters to be exciting, but further enough away to feel safe. The street was fairly quite, and there were plenty of families in the surrounding buildings. She'd fallen in love with it almost instantly, pleased that it was a mere fifteen minutes away from Tantie. She had grown quite fond of the kind woman during her time spent with Remy. Always quick with a kind word, and warm vitals, she had been dazzled by her southern sweetness. Frequent visits had been made to her during the months she had shared her with Etienne.

Standing in front of the building with her carry on in hand she closed her eyes taken back to a different time all together.

"Dis be it Chere, you like it?" He asked turning to her like an expectant child.

"Oh Remy, its beautiful," She said taking in the flower bed that lined the small patch of earth that separated the buildings, and the rich red of the old brick.

The ivy that was slowly creeping up the side of the building gave it a homey feel, and the trellis that leaned against the same wall with blooming pink roses warmed her heart. Truly he had thought of all the small details before deciding to rent this particular place out.

"Wait till you see the inside Stormy," He said excited as he pulled her took her hand, and rushed up the stairs that led to their place.

Ignoring the urge to correct him for using the irritating nickname she smiled and let herself be led. It had been too long since she'd seen genuine joy cross his face, she would do nothing to dampen it now.

"Oh Remy!" She said gasping at the deep yellow walls, and lush beige carpet that greeted her upon entering.

The walls were lined with colorful pictures of Louisiana landscape, and the furniture was antique and a dark mahogany. Moving with him further in to the apartment she marveled at the fully equipped kitchen. She loved to cook, and she would enjoy making many meals here. The bathroom was done in a rich hue of blue, with marble counters, giving it with a tasteful unisex feel. Her brother had done a very good job of making this feel like home, but something told her he might have had a little help.

The Spare bedroom was a light blue with a charming border of pink roses, and bare except for an antique white washed dresser that also boasted a rose design, and a white wicker rocker. Clearly her brother expected her to stay with him, needing the closeness they shared. Many didn't realize that he needed to be touched, which was part of why he was so charming, being empathic made him naturally drawn to those he cared for. He enjoyed the skin-to-skin contact the often shared at night.

" You aint seen de bes par yet souer," He said slowly leading her to the master bedroom.

Gasping she stood taken back at what was in front of her, a huge canopy bed, fit for royalty, with its deep purple bed spread, and gold accented bureau and mirrors placed strategically around the room. The walls themselves were a creamy off white, and the French windows on the opposite side of the room boasted a gorgeous view.

"I am impressed my friend," She said turning to him with a look of gratitude.

This had been for her, because he had never much cared about his surroundings. She had seen some of the rat holes he had lived in first hand.

"Had to make it fit for royalty if my Stormy was going to stay here," he said telling her with his eyes he would always do whatever it took to make her happy.

"Even got a walk in closest big enough for all de new clothes I know you're gonna buy," he said laughing when she playfully tackled him and they landing on the bed giggling like small children.

Blinking she turned to the man who had been talking to her for the past five minutes.

" I am sorry Logan, what did you say?" She asked embarrassed that she had been so lost in her own thoughts.

" I said are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked concerned by the sad expression on her face, as well as the now overcast sky.

" I am … as ready as I ever will be," She said standing straight as she walked the steps up to the place she had been thinking about constantly.

Fighting the tears as she stepped in to the near immaculate place she knew instantly that Tantie had been coming over regularly to clean. Not a speck of dust marred the sparkling wood, and the room smelt faintly of vanilla just like Tantie's always had. Walking further in to the room she let her bags drop to the floor as she froze eyes locked on a picture of her and Remy just before the loss of Renee. They had been so happy then. She sat on a swing attached to the ancient weeping willow just outside of Tantie's home. She was dressed in a flowing empire- waist maternity dress her stomach slightly rounded, daises in her hair, head leaned back to rest on her lovers chest.

Remy had been in his usual attire, a tight black tee, comfy jeans, and his signature trench. She had managed to get him to take off his ever-present sunglasses, something he rarely did, partially because his eyes were more sensitive to light , but mostly because they were red on black. She had always thought his eyes beautifully unique but kept her feelings to herself, knowing this was a sensitive subject with the charming Cajun. Chocking back the tears as she traced their smiling face she forced herself to move on. This wasn't even the hardest part yet. Avoiding the nursery she slipped in to the room they had shared smiling softly when she saw the colors had been changed, what was then purple royalty was now a woman's paradise.

The canopy had been changed to a gauzy white that reminded her of her time spent in Africa, and the comforter was a warm pink like the matching rug beside the bed. Smiling at the white washed picture frames that featured roses, Tantie never forgot the small details.

"You and the Cajun lived in this!" Logan exclaimed taking in the pink room with a sneer.

" It looks like cotton candy fucking exploded," he exclaimed starring at Ro who was now clutching her side as she howled with laughter.

" I- I – I do not think Remy would appreciate this assault on his manliness," She said finally catching her breath.

" Tantie must have known I was coming, because she completely redecorated," She said seeing the look of understanding flash in his eyes.

"She has a way of knowing things without being told," She said shrugging at his pondering look.

She would think Tantie was a lower level mutant if she didn't know that magic existed outside of the X gene. Heading to the closet she slowly thumbed through the more daring pieces she had left behind. Knowing she would never have a need for them while at the mansion. Her appraisal was slow and she smiled as she flipped through the short skirts, halter-tops, and leather pants that had been her style at the time.

" To be twenty- one again," She thought smiling as she shook her head at a skirt that would barley cover the bare essentials.

She had been so free during her time here. Finally able to explore just who Ororo was outside of the X-men, what she liked, what made her happy? Sometimes she was so caught up in life at the mansion she simply forgot about herself. There was always a wayward child to attend, a fellow X- member in turmoil, a crisis that needed tending. Backing out of the walk in closest she berated her self for stalling and dragging out the whole ordeal. Taking a deep breath she made her way to the hallway and paused out side of the room that still held the plaque that simply read Renee Chance Lebeau.

Turning the doorknob with a trembling hand she entered the room gently closing the door behind her. This was a battle she needed to fight on her own. Slowly putting one foot in front of the other as the waves of grief hit like a ton of bricks she made her way to the beautiful white bassinet that had never seen use. Falling to her knees at the sight of the cloud and sun mobile that played " you are my sunshine" she let out the wails long buried. Sobbing she rocked back and forth taking in the love that had gone in to this room. From the hand drawn pictures on the walls done by Etienne, to the baby blanket she herself had knitted. They had wanted this child so badly, why had the goddess taken her away. In a world where mothers frequently abused their children or left their newborns in the garbage like unwanted trash.

Releasing the pent up rage she let the storm clouds come, and basked in the boom of the thunder, and the feel of the lighting.

"Yes, it rain," She whispered knowing once she truly grieved the pain would never cut as deep.


	12. Chapter 12: Time in Da big Easy

Title: Solitude  
Author: Ladie

Contact: Unsettled by her love for her best friend Storm decided to leave the mansion, shocked when she received an unexpected traveling companion.

Rating: R

Chapter 12: Time in Da Big easy

A/N: thanks to every one reading, and especially those who left a review. You're honesty, and support is always appreciated. I'll try to keep an eye out for the typos guys sorry about those.

When the afternoon gave way to night, and the storm refused to lessen Logan knew it was time to step in. Shivering as he stepped in to the icy room he rushed to the frost-covered goddess who still kneeled in the middle of the floor. He knew she didn't feel the weather like most, but the sight still unnerved him.

"Ro," He whispered approaching her slowly as he knelt in front of her.

" You ok darlin?" he asked gently rubbing her arms to get the circulation going.

"Come on Ro," he said worried by the difficulty she seemed to have opening her eyes and the sluggish way she moved.

Lifting her into his arms he carried her to the bathroom, setting her on the toilet while he ran a bath.

"You're worrying me," He said meeting her seemingly unseeing white eyes.

Making quick work of her clothes after adding a few cupfuls of the bubble bath he had found on the ledge of the tub he eased her in to the water. She needed more than just warmth now; she needed comfort, and pampering.

" I'm here for you," He said kissing her cheek as he began to bath her gently. Patiently waiting for her to come back to herself.

He understood pain so deep you had to disconnect with yourself to escape for a while. Noticing the wind was still howling, and the rain seemed to be getting worse he continued to whisper to her softly. If she created a natural disaster now and harmed someone she'd never forgive herself. Leaning her back to wash her hair he winced. She looked so broken, now sitting in the bath like an obedient child who had lost the will to fight.

"Come on snap out of it," He growled half sending a prayer to whichever god or goddess was listening when he lifted her from the tub. Leading her to the bedroom he dressed her in a comfortable white night gown debating on if he she leave her to make tea.

"L- Logan?" She asked blinking as everything came back.

"Welcome back darlin," he said saddened by the hurt shining in her eyes.

" My baby's gone Logan."

" And she's not coming back," She said sniffing as she held back unshed tears.

" I'm sorry Ororo," he said feeling out of place.

He didn't know what to say, he had never been involved in this type of situation and he was never one for pretty meaningless words.

"I guess, leaving the way we did, and never mentioning it made it seem less real somehow like I'd walk back in here and everything would be fine," She said shaking her head at their naivety.

"You want some tea?" He asked letting out a sigh of relief when she smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yea, that would be lovely," She said waiting till he left to go back to the room that had caused her so much pain.

"Be at peace wherever you are my little one," She whispered, reigning in the storm that she had wrought.

Dinner that night was lacking in the conversation department, but Logan was just happy to see her eat something. The weather had calmed down, and she was looking a lot more relaxed but still he knew she hurt.

Pacing back and forth nervously he silently urged Stormy to pick up her phone. He had felt something earlier, a blinding pain, and knew something wasn't right with her. They'd shared a deep connection almost since the moment of meeting, and there was no way he could ignore it now.

Glancing at Logan when her cell phone began to ring she flashed an apologetic face before grabbing it, and going to stand out on the balcony.

"Hello Remy," she said knowing it was him before he had the chance to speak. Damn, she should have realized he would know if she was in pain, he always knew. Just like she knew when things had gone wrong in Antarctica, passing out in the middle of lunch for no explainable reason.

"Stormy you ok? What's wrong you need me?"

: Yes I need you: A small part of her mind said.

" I am dealing with some issues, I will be fine," she said opting for the more rational response.

"Did he hurt you, cause I'll kill him, I'll light dat skeleton of his up good." He said making her smile. He was always her protector against everything, but himself.

" No Remy, I just… its about Renee," she said holding her breath as she waited for him to reply.

Eyes widened he felt himself cringe. The mention of his lost daughter making him feel like he'd just been sucker punched in the gut.

"Ya not all right Stormy, I' coming der," He said fighting against the painful memories replaying themselves in his head.

"I need time," She said letting him know that they needed to come to grips with things on their own before laying them to rest together.

" I understand ma petite, but soon Remy comin for es Stormy, I worried bout you," He said closing his eyes against the tears.

Renee Chance Lebeau, every dream he had ever dreamed come to life. He had wanted that bebe more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. A little Stormy with his hair, and her eyes, she was the final piece that completely filled the hole he had in his soul. Meeting Stormy had filled it partially, and being with her had filled it more, them having a bebe together had sealed it all together and made him feel like his life was truly worth something again. It meant more to him than the numerous lives he saved, more than the X-man, more than his time with the guild and all their bullshit. It had given him a purpose and healed all the hurts of the past; taking away the dark stain that Antarctica had left. When they had lost their miracle, a part of him had simply shut down.

"You're in de apartment?" He asked, needing to hear her voice for a few moments longer.

"Yes," She said as they both remained silent.

" I have to go now Remy," She said feeling the fresh pain from another hurt aching as she talked to him.

"Just member I here," He said saddened by the fact that she was choosing to turn to Logan instead of himself.

" I know brother," She said making him scowl.

: No not brother: He wanted to say, thinking of her lush lips, and the way they felt moving against his own.

" Bye Stormy."

"Goodbye, and do not call me that," She said gently pressing the end button.

There had been a time when she had not minded him calling her that, but now she realized those days were over, and they weren't coming back. She had a chance for a new start with Logan, to do it right, and maybe even have it all. Marriage children, and a relationship built on love, trust and mutual respect. If it was one thing she knew it about Logan it was that he'd be a forever kind of guy, and these days it seemed like she was the one he wanted that with.

"Goodbye Etienne," She murmured to the wind feeling lighter as she returned to Logan.

"Everything all right?"

" Yes, I do believe it will be," She said mysteriously smiling at his head tilted slightly signaling he was confused.

"Can we take a trip tomorrow?"

"Any where you want," He said worried when a devilish gleam leaped in to her eyes.

" Anywhere?"

" Uhh, Ro?" he asked wondering if he'd just put his foot in his mouth.

" Six Flags!" She asked making him laugh at her child like exuberance.

He didn't remember every going to an amusement park, but he was pretty sure he probably had at one point.

"Sure Darlin," he said willing to do anything to keep her from slipping back in to the mood she had been in earlier.

The next day was perfect weather for a trip to the amusement park, and Logan couldn't help but think the white haired woman driving had a lot to do with it. She'd woken him up at six this morning chattering like a five year old about all the rides there. He'd been happy to see genuine joy in her eyes so he'd smiled, and nodded though he had no ideal what the hell she was talking about. Maybe closure was all she had needed to start the healing process.

Taking the time to study her attire he smiled in appreciation. She had dug in to the closet once more coming out with a pair of jean shorts that would've made Daisy Duke proud, and a simple white tank top. Underneath she wore a white bikini that should be illegal in all fifty states, and he couldn't help the stirring of pride he felt knowing she was with him.

Grabbing is hand she laughed hurrying as she tried to beat the crowd.

"What's so great about him?" Logan asked scoffing at the black and yellow ride they were in line for.

"Now Logan, don't tell me you're jealous of old Clark," She said laughing as he rolled his eyes.

Three minutes later Logan was smiling down at the woman who had brought new life to him. He never would have thought of going to an amusement park, she still had the ability to see the world like a child, something he had lost the ability to do long ago. Tugging her toward the game both when a smiling stuffed sun caught her eye he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Come on," He said ignoring the innocent expression she gave him as he pulled her toward the booth she'd been eyeing.

Cheering Logan on as he raced three others in a water jockey match she couldn't stop the warmth that spread through her body. No one had ever won anything for her. Unless you counted the endless claw machine stuffed animals Remy was forever bringing home. It was nice to be out on a date like normal couples did. Though she had been with Forge for over two years, they had never done anything like this.

"Pick out what you want," Logan suggested gruffly grinning when she blushed slightly at the attention.

"This one," She said plucking the smiling sun from the basket.

" I knew that was the one…." He trailed off taking in the stunned expression on her face.

Turning to where her gaze was fixed he froze.


	13. Chapter 13: The Storm's Fury

Title: Solitude  
Author: Ladie

Contact: Unsettled by her love for her best friend Storm decided to leave the mansion, shocked when she received an unexpected traveling companion.

Rating: R

Chapter 13: The Storm's Fury

A/N: thanks to every one reading, and especially those who left a review. You're honesty, and support is always appreciated. I'll try to keep an eye out for the typos guys sorry about those.

Pretty please read and review, I'm curious to see what y'all think of this chp.

Storm clouds blocked the sun, and a shiver ran down his back as lightning began to zigzag through the sky. The ominous boom of thunder promised to bring a nasty down pour, and all he could muster as a reaction was a look of sympathy for the beauty by his side. Not twenty feet away was a tiny toddler with a wavy mass of auburn hair, café latte skin and delicate features very similar to the woman closest to his heart.

"Ro," He whispered hoarsely as she slowly approached the adorable girl who stood a few feet away from the cotton candy dispenser, obviously waiting for her parent to finish paying in line. Stepping closer to put an arm around her waist for support Logan came to an abrupt halt as his nose began to go haywire.

"What the Fuck!" He whispered growling as his senses were assaulted with an odd blend of the Cajun and Ororo.

When the woman with dishwater blonde ringlets appeared at the girl's side with a cone of blue cotton candy, the mystery was solved and all hell broke loose. Once again Belladonna had managed to fuck with one of the most precious things in the Cajun's life.

: No way this is going to have a happy ending: Logan thought moving closer to the child who starred at him with open curiosity.

She appeared to be healthy and well cared for, but there was on telling what she had been exposed to over the past few years.

The wind began to roar and small gales began to blow people, food carts, and anything else in its path over, and away from the scene that was about to occur. The sky light like the fourth of July in response to Ro's rage; and the smell in the air promised one hell of a storm.

" I need a jet," Remy said quickly hopping from the table where he Bobby, and Kitty had been playing a round of poker in the rec room.

"Are you cooked Cajun, no way the Professor's just going to let you have the jet to go gallivanting in.

"Sometin jus aint right Mon ami," He said refusing to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ignoring the odd looks he was flashed he hurried towards the wing, becoming more uneasy when Xavier chimed in to his head.

: Hurry Gambit, I fear there is… a delicate situation in New Orleans that needs your attention:

Suiting up in five minutes flat he was throwing the jet to into full throttle almost the minute he was in the air, and swearing a blue mile at the fifteen minutes it was going to take to get there. Feeling sicker and sicker as the weather worsened as he reached his destination wondered what could have possibly happened to get under Stormy's skin. She wasn't an easy woman to anger, and especially not to this point.

"You have just made the last mistake of your life," Storm said, eyes whiting over as hale the size of golf balls began to descend from the sky around the shell shocked river rat.

"How dare you take my child!" Storm screamed smiling maliciously as she began a game of cat and mouse letting her lightning dance around the woman who's hair now stood on end from the charged ozone.

"Hi Darling," He said crouching down at the little girl who peered up at him unafraid.

: That must be your mother's side: He thought smiling at the young beauty. Ororo had been the only one who had never feared him, sure she'd called him an animal at their first meeting, but never had she turned from him in terror.

"My name's Logan, what's yours?"

"Wenee," She said making him smile gently.

"Renee, that's a pretty name," he said torn between letting the blonde haired witch get her just deserts, and putting a stop to Ro's actions before she did something she'd regret.

Thankful that they had moved into a secluded alley, and everyone had scattered due to the storm, he decided to hold out, and gage the situation.

"How does it feel? To know you've been robbed of the most precious years of some one you love you white haired whore!" She screamed, still bitter despite the years; completely oblivious to just how much danger she had placed herself in.

Shaking with the energy from the lighting she was conducting, Storm literally saw amber, the words coming from the woman just below where she hovered barley registering in her feral state. She who had vowed to harm none could only think of inflicting pain.

" Who do you think you were to come back here with him, flaunting in my face, prancing around town like I wouldn't know? And then you had to go and get knocked up by him! And have his child!" She said silenced by the swift wind that threw her into the wall of the nearest building.

"Silence!"

So much pain and anguish because of this one woman. This poor misguided soul, who she could find no sympathy for, preparing to deliver a killing bolt of lighting, she rose her hands.

:Chuck:

Reaching out to the professor when the whirlwinds grew, and the hale turned to snow Logan held the small child closer to keep her warm. If she kept this up much longer she was going to do some serious damage.

:I am trying to reach her Logan, but Ororo has very strong mind shields due to her battles with the Shadow King:

: Right now her rage is consuming her, it is all she is focused on, and I cannot breech her walls:

:Keep Trying Damnit:

"Ro Darling you have to stop!" He screamed over the wind relieved when she paused in mid- strike.

"She deserves death," She whispered in a tone he had never heard the goddess use before. It held a cold and callous quality devoid of compassion or concern.

"So do a lot of people darlin, that doesn't mean we have the right to take their lives from em."

" She kept my child from me Logan," She said arms at her side as she struggled to do the right thing.

" I know darlin, but she's here now," He said drawing her attention to the miniature replica in his arms.

Making the jet invisible with a cloaking device he landed on a stretch of grass in the middle of the park praying the storm would cover his unusual entrance. Gritting his teeth he leaned in to the wind fighting against the pressure as he tried to reach the location the professor was guiding him to.

"Mon dieu" Gambit whispered taking in the scene displayed before him.

The grounds had been severely damaged by the gale winds, and hale, and small whirlwinds seemed to be blocking the alleyway he needed entrance into

"Time to test de skills," He muttered, catapulting himself with his staff as he reached for a flag pole, and swung himself gracefully over the stationary whirl winds that had been guarding like sentinels.

"Non Stormy!" Gambit yelled as she saw her raise her arms to deliver what he knew would be a killing blow to his former wife.

" She stole our child Remy, our baby, all this time we thought…" She said trailing off as he turned to see the small child now content in the arms of the Wolverine.

"Jésus Le Christ," he whispered slow to approach the bebe that wasn't supposed to exist.

" Renee?" He asked trembling as the little girl ducked her head shyly.

"Mon bébé," He whispered drinking her in with his eyes, like a wino on a binge.

"You take her, I'll deal with Ro," Logan said knowing she had to be near exhaustion with a display of power that large

: I have control now Logan, I'm going to knock her unconscious before she does any more damage:

: I'm ready: Logan said moving from the Cajun being reunited with his daughter, and prepared to catch the goddess as she stilled, and began to fall.

" Bella," Gambit said letting the golden haired woman she had not been forgotten in all the chaos.

"You been a thorn in my side for way too long, and I've always let you go with a warning, now I'm telling you if you ever come near me and mine again I kill you myself."

"But Remy, she should have been ours, we can raise her together, I took good care of h-" She said falling silent when Remy's eyes began to glow.

"Go before I do sometin I regret in front of ma petite," He said with a growl that made Logan proud.

Scrambling away like a puppy with its tale between her legs she was caught of guard by a left hook to the face.

" If even one hair on my daughter's head has been harmed, I will find you," Storm said starring down at the still dazed woman attempting to gain her footing.

Eyes wide, she nodded her head seeing the promise of death in the white eyes.

"Stormy!" Remy cried tears of joy in his eyes as he hugged her to him, completing the family circle as he ran a hand through Ro's hair.

"Oh, Remy," She whispered stroking her daughters face gently as she struggled to reign in the weather patterns she had created.

Suddenly feeling out of place Logan shifted his weight. They made a good looking family, him tall and tan, and her delicate and exotic, their child the best mixture of both parents. He knew this changed everything; she would want to be a family. Stepping away from the joyful reunion Ro turned to look at him curiously, wondering why he hung back, when she wanted him by her side.

"Logan what-" She said trailing off as she fell towards the ground.

"Stormy!"

" Ro!" Logan yelled, his reflexes just fast enough to keep her from hitting the ground.

:I am sorry I had to stop her from doing more damage, there's a power outage here in New York, and there were tornados rapidly forming in various other places: Xavier explained setting them both at ease.

"When's mommy coming back?" Renee asked making both men wince.

"Dat woman, she was non you real mother petite, dat be Stormy," He said knowing they would have a long road ahead of them.

Following the Cajun back to the black bird he gently stroked Ro's hair.

: I love you enough to let you be happy darlin: He thought all ready planning his goodbye in his mind.


	14. AfterMath

Title: After Math

Author: Ladie

Genre: Drama Romance

Rated: NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the marvel universe, and no money is being made from this story.

A/n: To all who read and updated, thank you so much for your support and reviews. AS you may or may not have known I was thrown into the depths of writers block at the ideal of having to choose between Wolverine or Remy for Ororo when I loved them both so much in completely different ways. After two very long years I've reached some decisions and find myself ready to tackle this story once more. Hope y'all enjoy as much as you did before.

Much Love and respect

Lad

Tired of tossing and turning Wolverine threw the sheets off and slipped from the bed he was lying in with Ro. She'd been out cold since they'd arrived home hours before, but after the intense surge Charles had given her it was only normal. His inability to find peace with her so near however was not. Raking a hand through his hair he made his way out of the room quietly as he headed for the balcony with a stogie. He'd told himself she'd be better with Lebeau earlier swore he'd leave them to be a family, but he'd lied. He could never be that honorable when what he wanted was right here in front of him.

And for once it wasn't just what he wanted, it was what he needed, what he' d been searching for. Love, understanding, peace all wrapped up in the form of a white haired, blue eyes beauty that'd managed to possess his heart. Wishing he'd told her things earlier he wondered if she'd believe him now. Would she see the truth for what it was or think it was a plea in the contest for her heart he knew would begin soon? He had seen it in the Cajun's red and black eyes earlier when they'd brought her back to the jet. The boy had finally taken his head out of his ass long enough to realize he loved her and he wanted the full package. Renee and Ro and Remy a happy fucking family of R's.

Grimacing at the picture that flooded his mind he sucked down the nicotine grateful for the calming affect it had. The wolf inside him was restless now. Angry and wanting to stake its claim before the other male interfered in what had been naturally progressing. They'd been taking things slowly, because both knew it when they truly gave their hearts it would be forever.

"His Ro was a mother now." He thought smiling as it hit him once again. Everything had changed in a matter of hours, and he couldn't help but share in the joy he knew was to come. That gaping hole in her heart would be filled, and she had a little being to shower with love and affection. There was so much of her all ready in her daughter. It was in those fearless intelligent blue eyes, the tilt to her head and the grace evident even now. To be fair there was Remy too, in the mischievous grin and the fly away hair.

She seemed to accept the new arrangements for the time being, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she demanded to be returned to her Mother or Belladonna attempted to take her back. He was still trying to wrap his head around how she'd pulled the kidnapping off. He supposed if she'd found a powerful enough telepath and their guards were down it was possible. But the time she'd had to pour into it curled his stomach. They were the actions of an insane person, one who would never truly leave them alone. Finishing off his stogie he returned to bed centered now that he'd made his decision… he would fight for her.

Waking slowly she sat up taking in the chaotic state of the ozone around her. There was a disturbance that only she could cause lingering in the air and her head was pounding like she'd gone on a weeklong binge. Reigning in her feelings she concentrated on calming things down as her mind sifted through the things that had happened the day before. A nightmare that had spilt over in to reality, or actual events occurring in real life, it was hard to tell as she reeled from the exhaustion that lingered from over use of her powers? Frowning at her confusion she called for the man she had spent the past few weeks with.

Laughing lightly when he burst through the door, with claws at the ready she waved him over to the bed.

"You okay Darling?" He asked cautious as he tried to gage her mental state. Knowing the face she wore was much too calm for all that had occurred.

" I had the oddest dream," She said making his heartache.

Sensing his un ease she stilled as the color drained from her face.

"It was not a dream," She whispered recognizing the disorientation being controlled by Xavier brought.

"He had to put me to sleep," She whispered half to her self as she pondered just how much damage she had managed to do.

" Before you did too much damage darling, nothing more than a few power outages, and a some heavy rain," he said stroking her hair as she held her close savoring her scent as his chest filled with an emotion he didn't' want to admit was relief. She'd called for him first when she woke, and even now she accepted his comfort. He'd been afraid she would shut him out.

"Renee?" She asked almost afraid to believe her daughter was still alive.

" The Cajun took her shopping for a few things, figured you'd want some time to adjust when you first woke," He said watching as her eyes grew glassy as she shook her head.

"My God , I have a little girl… I'm a Mother," she whispered trembling slightly as she turned to face him.

"She… she's okay?" She whispered as he nodded smiling.

"Okay enough to talk our ears off this morning over pancakes," he said as she nodded swallowing as a million thoughts ran through her head. Would she understand that they were her real parents now? She didn't know anything about her. What her favorite color was, or her favorite food if she was allergic to anything o or showed signs of a mutation. How had she been raised? And more importantly what should they do now? Bringing her back to the mansion would put her at risk and force them to reveal the change in their relationship years earlier.

So many things to think about and yet none of them really mattered in the long run because they had their baby girl back now, and they'd do what it took to make sure everything worked out.

No greens, no yellows, and no purples. The most important things he'd learned about picking out clothes with his daughter. Shaking his head he smiled as awe filled him once more. He was a Father. He and his Stormy had a baby girl to raise. It was the realization of a dream that they'd thought lost to them, and at just the right moment. He had nothing holding him back having broken things off with Rogue and he was ready to commit to settle down marry and maybe even have a few more. He just had to get past de Wolverine. He'd seen the possessive way he'd held her and the fact that he'd

kept his body between the two of them had not gone unnoticed. Frowning slightly at the thought of the other man he paid the bill as the wheels in his mind turned.

He just had to convince her that they would be better off as a family. Once de Wolverine saw how well they all fit together he'd back off. What could be better for a child than her Mere and Pere? Grinning as a plan formed he turned to look down at the little girl who'd given him a second chance at the life he always wanted.

" You hungry bebe?" he asked as she nodded.

"Come on your Pere will get you something," He said leading her towards the food court.

Purchasing a sandwich for himself and an order of chicken nuggets and fries for her

he memorized her face. She was just as he thought she' d be. His Stormy's good looks and mannerisms mixed with his mischievousness and hair. Making a mental list of things for them to do as a family he braced himself for the battle with wolverine that was to come.


	15. Chapter 15 Choose

You are all amazing and deserve so much better than an unfinished story. I never set out to leave you hanging for so long. A real life writing career has exploded along with motherhood and wifedom. But I think I have the hang of juggling. I hope you'll join me as we end this ride.

This is how it ends.

Ororo's chest ached as she watched her daughter play with Remy in the front yard. They'd fallen into a routine, breakfast, activities, walk, lunch, outside, nap, snack and dinner. Little things, but they meant the world. It hadn't been easy. She cried for Bella, not understanding what had happened. They agreed not speak ill of the woman in front of her. It would only cause her pain. Much later when she was older they'd dive into the details. Relive the horror. Renee aside, the house was a ticking time bomb. Logan was good with Renee, he's slipped into parenting so easily she was convinced he'd done it before. The thought comforted her.

At least he'd had some true happiness. Remy had ramped up his campaign to get her back. The references to things they use to do together, and wooing were not lost on her. Like a coward she'd hid for too long. It was time to make her decision known. It hadn't been much of a choice honestly. She'd just been avoiding it. Reluctant to hurt anyone or change their tentative arrangement, because that would mean going home, answering questions, and figuring out if she still wanted to be an active me

The door opened.

"RO!"' The tiny voice rang out and she smiled, stood from the bench, knelt down and open her arms. The smell of baby filled her nostrils and she breathed deep.

"Did you have fun with your father?" They were working on Mama and Dad, for now it tended to be Ro and Remy. She knew it'd come with time.

"Yes it was fun!"

She pulled away.

"Wonderful! Now go into your rooms, take off your shoes and we'll be in to tuck you in for your nap."

Remy remained in the door way watching her.

"You look like you got a lot on your mind."

"I do. I've put this on too long. Once Renee is asleep, you and I need to talk."

He swallowed , visibly nervous.

"Oui."

A story and many hugs and kisses later they were outside on the balcony. Logan had gone to _hunt up some action, _so it as just the two of them.

"What you wanna see Stormy."

"You know I will always love you Remy, but our time as a couple is over." She reached out, gripped his hand, meet his gaze head on.

I know. I waited too long, wasted too much time on Marie when I should've been wit you."

"No, this was the path you were meant to take. Don't regret that, or think I resent your choices. You know as much as you anger me, there is never anything you could so I wouldn't forgive… eventually."

They chuckled. His eyes glimmered with unshed tears. It hurt to see him in pain and know she was the cause, but Logan was her future. He'd brought her back to life and she planned on clinging to him with teeth and nails if necessary. He had a pension for not thinking he was good enough and they would hit their speed bumps. The key was being able to see the big picture. Fortunately for him she saw it. They were yin and yang, always had been.

"So what yo wanna do den girl?"

"Go home."

"To the mansion?"

She nodded.

"I think we all need to settle in on familiar soil, get her on a permanents routine, provide stability, and face everyone."

"You always was da rip da band-aid off fast type."

"And you are the exact opposite."

He smirked. "Just day way we Cajuns are, laid back."

"Mmhmm."

"We gonna be okay?"

"Always."

"And Logan?"

"I will speak with him next. No one is trying to take your place , but a child can never have too much love. I believe he is fine simply being Logan as he has been."

"Make sure it's clear."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, used to his flair for the dramatic. When the front door opened thirty minute later Remy stood.

"Dat's my cue. I be back later."

Logan appeared on the balcony beside her, eyebrow cocked.

"The Cajun said you wanted to see me. If this is a kiss off conversation please just get to the point."

"It's the exact opposite actually." His shoulders relaxed the animalistic air that'd been on the surface faded, and he leaned against the railing.

"After everything that's happened I felt it might be time to define exactly what we are."

He shoved his hands in his pocket.

"What do you want to be darling?"

"Committed."

He smiled.

"You always surprise me Ro."

"In order to keep a man such as yourself one has to keep you on your toes."

"No labels?"

She rose from her seat and came to stand in front of him.

"Does it matter what others think?"

"It does to me. You're too good to be some friend with benefits or whatever the hell they call it nowadays."

"So your my boyfriend?" She wiggled her eyebrows and he scoffed.

"I feel ridiculous when you say it like that. How about we just say I'm your man?"

His old world sensibility made her smile and warmed her heart… along with other parts.

"I like that."

"Let's kiss on it." His eyes twinkled with mischief. He hooked his thumbs into her belt loops and pulled her body to him.

She closed her eyes as their bodies pressed together, melted into him as their lips touched and he made love to her with his mouth. Her legs grew weak. His arm slipped around her waist, supported her as her as he continue to weave his special brand of music. When they came up for air she was, wet and wanting.

"How much time until the rug rat wakes up?"

"Enough."

They rushed toward the bedroom like young lovers, and cemented the change in their relationship. After all the pain in her life these blessing from the goddess rained down on her, healing, and renewing as it pieces together the fragmented pieces of her heart. She'd gone on this trip to find herself, and ended up stumbling head first into the love of her life and mother hood


End file.
